


Bimbo RWBY

by snakebit1995



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, Sex, bimbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Based on the art of Annon, the RWBY gang, but with bimbos, hunks and lots of fucking.Cointains- Lemons, Bimbos





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**A Sexy RWBY story based on the work of Annon, enjoy!**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

In the world of remnant there are hunters and huntresses that hunt down monsters called Grimm, subduing them with special powers they have. Part of this power comes from a substance called dust, and as of late a new kind has been discovered, Pink Dust. Though it tends to have side effects, notably sexual arousal and some…swelling of the body, though no one seems to mind, because in this world sex is pretty open, no one contests it, people love it.

“I’m glad you’re coming to school with me.” Yang told her younger sister Ruby “We’re gonna have so much fun and make such great huntresses.”

“Yeah.” Her little red and black haired sister nodded happily “It’s really happening, this is so cool! But also I’m super nervous.”

“What’s to be nervous about, this is gonna rock.” Yang laughed “Just look around, there’s already a lot of hunks and hotties and they haven’t even touched any dust yet, imagine how good they could look later.”

“Hmm.” Ruby blushed a bit.

* * *

 

**Later**

Having gone through the orientation and been sent out on their first task, forming teams out in the wilderness. Yang and Ruby quickly made friends with some other students and by reaching the end were now going to be working together. Ruby and Yang wound up on a team with two other girls Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee, frankly Yang was disappointed that there wasn’t a man on their team, she didn’t dislike girls but having a guy around for her needs would be more useful.

Before the teams could really get to know each other, some Grimm attacked and the girls were forced to fight back. The monster they were fighting was a strange bird like Grimm, with wings for arms and a bird like head but the body of a human.

“I think I see how we can get out.” Weiss said reaching into her pocket “They gave us those envelopes before we left and said to only open them in an emergency.”

“I think this qualifies.” Blake nodded.

They all opened their envelopes to see that each contained a pink grainy dust.

“This is…” Ruby blinked.

“Pink Dust.” Yang smirked “With this we can fight back for sure.”

“Right, lets get to it then.” Weiss sighed.

The four charged up their hands with their aura and the dust burned away, a pink smokiness wafting over them.

“Ohh it tingles.” Yang giggled.

“Haven’t any of you used this before-HMM!” Weiss gasped a bit.

“Not all of us run a dust company.” Blake moaned.

“It feels…OHH!” Ruby hummed.

The dust began to change their bodies and Ruby was the first to see the results. She felt her lips plump up and her eyelashes lengthen. Her top pulled tight as her bust got a bit bigger and her leggings ripped as her thighs thickened. This was only her first use but it was clear Ruby was looking sexier.

Like her Weiss was moaning, her hair grew longer, her lips and eyes got a sexy plumpness, her bust, which was small, seemed to grow by a mere cupsize or two. Her legs got long and sexy and her dress opened up a bit to show more skin.

Blake likewise got plump lips and eyelashes but her body actually seemed to get a little shorter, while her top got tight from her growing bust her rear nearly split her tight pants as her thighs got thicker.

Yang had the most obvious changes, her hair got longer and like the rest her lips and eyelashes looked more bimbo like. Her body grew taller as her abs tightened up but the real show was with her jacket which seemed to nearly fly open as her breasts doubled in size.

“I didn’t think it would be so intense.” Blake panted.

“Intense or not it felt great.” Yang moaned “I just wish I had some cock right now, I’m horny as fuck!”

“I think I see one.” Blake licked her lips looking at the Grimm before them, a pulsing red and black rod suddenly appearing in the area most would call its crotch.

“See something you like there big fella?” Yang pulled her top down and showed the monster her huge tits.

“Oh he’s so forward.” Ruby moaned when the monster squeezed her bust.

“Hmph.” Weiss scoffed.

“Don’t be jealous cause he likes girls with a little more produce.” Yang smirked as the beast rubbed her chest with one hand and Ruby’s with the other.

“Looks like Yang and I will be handling up here.” Ruby giggled “You two can manage the rest right?”

Blake and Weiss got before the beast while the sisters let him pinch their nipples in his beak. Blake happily opened her mouth and took the monster’s sizable shaft into her mouth while Weiss rubbed her head like a supportive mother.

“HMMM!” Blake moaned bobbing her head softly as her lips glided over the gnarled shaft.

“Yeah that’s right suck that cock.” Yang teased.

“Wow Blake you’re good at this, have you done it before?” Ruby asked.

The black-haired girl didn’t respond.

“You’ve had enough it’s my turn.” Weiss moaned lifting her skirt and shaking her jiggly booty for the monster.

The monster roared and immediately jumped over to slot into her pussy, Weiss moaned as it started fucking her, her pussy quivering as she was railed.

“No fair you’re such a hog Weiss.” Ruby pouted.

“Don’t worry, we can have our own fun.” Yang hugged her sister and Blake “Damn Blake this is one amazing ass.”

“Hmm.” The Faunus moaned as Yang palmed her “You’re boobs are amazing too.”

Yang smushed both girls into her cleavage and had them kissing her nipples, reaching down to rub her pussy while they all watched Weiss get railed by the bird man Grimm.

“Hmm, I think…it’s gonna…cum!” Weiss moaned as black and white semen started flowing into her.

The beast roared and faded into particles, for a Grimm orgasming is such an intense pleasure that the negative feelings that make them up are wiped out and the beast is eliminated, that is why hunters and huntresses are so respected for throwing their bodies on the line to get rid of such dangerous impulsive creatures, though something as simple as a handjob or blowjob can do the job most prefer a more direct method.

“Nice job!” Ruby smiled still fingering her sister with Blake.

“We should probably go report in.” Blake said.

“There’s no rush.” Yang smirked as she drooled with pleasure

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This is really just meant to be a rough set up chapter, no real plot or anything like that.**

**The idea came from the art and brainstorming on Annon-Mlp’s tumblr so they deserve a lot of the credit.**

**You can see their RWBY related work here-<https://annon-mlp.tumblr.com/tagged/Rwby>**

**Enjoy it and send them some love.**

**Till Next Time!**

 

 


	2. Team Building

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Ruby sat her cute butt down in the cafeteria. It was Friday night so there were no more classes, but plenty of students around. Girls with bouncy breasts and butts and guys with hard abs and cocks, sexy hunters and huntresses in training all around.

“Hello Ruby, may I join you?” the black and red-haired girl looked up to see a tall statuesque woman.

It was Pyrrha, a girl she had met back on her first day but she looked different now. The use of the Pink dust had buffed Pyrrha into quite the amazon. She was tall, had some toned muscles, large breast and a sexy face to go with her long red hair.

“Where’s the rest of your team?” Pyrrha asked taking a seat across from Ruby.

“Yang and Blake are back at our room.” Ruby sighed looking Pyrrha over “Weiss said she was going into the city for the weekend. Where’s your team?”

“You saw how Nora’s gotten so Ren is dealing with her…I’m not sure where Jaune is though.” She pouted her perky lips “I wish I knew though I’m like…super horny.”

“At least you have guys on your team to take care of that stuff.” Ruby giggled “My teams all girls, not that we don’t like playing around together, and Blake’s got toys…but a dildo or strap-on isn’t the same as the real thing.”

“Well I’m sure you can borrow Jaune or Ren if you want, though you might have to fight Nora for it.” Pyrrha giggled “She’s rather insatiable.”

“It’s fine.” Ruby looked around and licked her lips “There are plenty of hunks around looking for a girl to fuck with.”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Yang smirked at herself in the mirror, lately she loved just drinking in her sexy form, especially her massive watermelon tits. Even though she’d only used pink dust once she was still one of the biggest around, and by far the biggest on her team.

Though she looked behind her and saw that Blake was laying on her bed reading one of her saucy books. If Yang was the tits on team RWBY Blake was the booty. Her rear wobbled and jiggled constantly, filling out what ever she wore on her lower body. Blake had some decent breasts too, a little smaller than Ruby’s swollen bust.

Still staring at herself, and now Blake, had turned Yang on a bit, so she made her move. Blake was wearing Short shorts and a tank top, similar to what Yang had on herself, though while Yang’s top was pulled tight and showed underboob, Blake’s shorts were being swallowed up into her cheeks.

“HAAA!” Blake moaned when suddenly her soft ass got smacked “Yang!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist the Bella-booty.” Yang playfully used her hands to massage and jiggle Blake’s butt “Relax don’t mind me keep reading.”

“Hmm.” Blake pouted her plump lips.

Yang started kissing Blake’s butt, rubbing it with her hands and lips. The black-haired girl purred, showing off some of her Faunus traits. Blake made no attempt to bother keeping it a secret, after all some of her animal features had been boosted when she used the dust, most notably bigger ears and cat like yellow eyes.

“Looking around school seems like a lot of Faunus have big butts.” Yang teased starting to work Blakes shorts over her thick lower half.

“I guess so.” Blake purred a bit more as she read her book.

“Man what’s in that?” Yang ask passing a finger over Blake’s wet slit “You’re already dripping wet.”

“S-Shut up.” Blake was a little embarrassed.

“Oh relax.” Yang laughed playfully patting Blake’s ass like bongos “If it’s turning you on so much just say so, that’s why I’m here silly.”

Still digging her sexy long nails into Blake’s behind Yang spread the cheeks and lowered her head between them, dragging her tongue over Blake’s wet snatch.

“Ohh Yang~” Blake let out a moan as her fingers tightly gripped her book.

The blonde smirked a bit and started pushing her tongue into Blake’s tight hole, continuing to dig her fingers into Blake’s rear while juices flooded onto her tongue. Blake was struggling to read her erotic story, her vision blurring from the pleasure of Yang’s tongue worming deeper and deeper.

“Hmm Blake you’ve got such a tasty pussy.” Yang moaned flicking her tongue as fast as she could, beating on Blake’s clit like it was her tongue’s tiny punching bag.

Blake threw her head back as Yang teased her more with her tongue, her fingers sliding down to poke at her asshole as well. Yang slipped her right thumb into Blake’s ass while still eating her out. Blake had completely given up on trying to read and was just resting her head on a pillow and biting it as she tried not to totally scream with pleasure. While Yang was still eating her out she opened a drawer where she hid all her sex toys and pulled out a long red rubber cock and started licking it.

Blake took her toy into her mouth, her moans making it vibrate against her teeth. Yang had tasted the flavor of Blake for long enough she went into Blake’s private toy box, though all four girls used them freely, and got out a big purple strap on.

“Now we can really start.” Yang smirked suiting up.

“Purr~” Blake smirked looking back at her.

Yang squatted a bit and pushed the black rubber cock into Blake’s ass. Both girls moan, the Strap on vibrating a bit at the base to pleasure Yang as she started thrusting her hips. The blonde’s breast bounced to show their huge size as her hips moved like a rocket punch.

“Yes Yang!” Blake moaned “Harder! Harder!”

“Well you two are certainly having fun.” Ruby giggled coming back to the sight, already rubbing her legs together as her breasts heaved, the arousal of watching her sister and Blake turning her on.

“Ohh hey sis.” Yang laughed as her crotch slammed against Blakes ass “Wanna join in?”

“Like duh.” Ruby pulled her top off and let her breasts out, quickly using the softness to smother Blake’s face.

“HMM!” the Faunus moaned as her scratchy tongue got to work licking Ruby’s nipples.

The three moaned and rubbed their bodies together, Yang fucking Blake, Blake licking Ruby and Ruby using Blake’s discarded dildo to fill her pussy. The three girls all shivered and moaned with pleasure as they got closer and closer to cumming together.

“OHHHH!” Blake squealed between Ruby’s tits as the strap-on hit the sweet spot on her walls “HAAA!”

The intense burst of pleasure made her explode with juices, Yang and Ruby both smiling as the cat like girl fell to the side and the two sisters moaned with arousal.

“That was sweet.” Yang laughed still casually rubbing Blake’s ass.

“It’s good we can bond as a team you know.” Ruby giggled.

“Shame Weiss wasn’t here.” Blake shrugged.

Just then the door opened and the girl in question walked in wearing a dress with no chest area, her nipples covered by snowflake shaped pasties, but she was a bit different than the last time her friends saw her, her flat chest seemed to have been replace with larger breasts, still the smallest on the team but now with clear size close to Blake, her lips also looked plumper and fuller, it seemed like she’d been shot straight full of Silicon.

“Weiss?” Ruby gasped “What happened?”

“Hmm, whatever are you talking about?” the leggy white-haired girl flipped her hair dismissively “Nothing has happened.”

“Uhh…you’re tits!” Yang said “You like, have some now.”

“Ridiculous, I’ve always had such ample breasts, all Schnee women do.” Weiss kept pretending she hadn’t spent her time away at a Schnee facility getting some silicon in her.

“Well whatever you look hot!” Ruby giggled squeezing Weiss breasts.

“Of course, I do.” Weiss looked down and saw she was still smaller than Ruby, she instinctively just clicked her tongue in annoyance “Tsk…”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Annon put up a bunch more RWBY bimbo commissions so I got inspired to write some more, so much for that summer break that I wanted to last another week or two, still gonna take it slow though.**

**Also yeah, go support Annon the art there inspires me to write a lot. That art sets the general idea for appearances, and things like Weiss having fake tits and such as opposed to the natural endowments of the other characters.**

**Anyway, planning to do more RWBY bimbo chapters so leave suggestions (I want to do team JNPR stuff but with Nora not having a bimbo image it’s hard to imagine her, though “Thunder Thighs” comes to mind for me)**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Team JNPR

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Settling in at Beacon was hard for Jaune Arc, things were awkward. You see he had little to no skill with his Aura so using Pink dust was pretty much impossible. Pink works by not only harnessing the dusts power but individual’s as well, so those with more aptitude tend to become even more beautiful than those who are not…Jaune was a not. While most of the others boys gained some noticeable muscle and girth to their penises he had barely grown an inch and barely looked any more muscular, he was probably the shortest boy in the school and he doubted that his cock was much to talk about, it didn’t help that he suffered from the same “Side effect” of increased libido like everyone else.

Today though he was in class, and it was mostly suffering for a guy like him. The class was being taught by Glynda Goodwitch, the sexiest teacher in school. She was a clear user of Pink dust, she was tall, long blonde hair, sexy eyes behind thin framed glasses, pouty lips not much farther down her gorgeous face. Down her body she was wearing a tight white sweater like top with a breast window, a window overflowing with the chevage from her beachball sized mega tits. Not wanting to be outdone her short skirt barely covered her thick thighs and ass, she was one of the most beautiful women Jaune had ever seen. He wasn’t alone in that thought, guys and most girls would frequently drink in all of the teacher’s beautiful form, some opening putting hands down their pants in the middle of class. Even from his seat he could see Yang squirming around eagerly.

His seat in class was also the other problem, he was surrounded by beautiful women, it was all like some kind of sick joke. Sitting in front of him was the entirety of Team RWBY. All four were considered very pretty, and since he and his team sat in the row above them he had full view of their open blouses and deep cleavage, from Yang’s extra deep shadowy mounds to Weiss’ smaller but perky fake cleavage it was hard not to stare.

It only got worse though if he tried to look away, to his right and left respectively were his two female teammates, Nora and Pyrrha. Nora thankfully was a little easier to look at, most of her changes happened below her waist where her thighs were thick like tree trunks and her ass was so juicy it couldn’t be covered by any skirt known to man, or at least one that wouldn’t look patently ridiculous. Even though they’d only all been at beacon for a few weeks people were already talking about Nora having a claim to the title of “Best ass in school” and her new insatiable appetite for sex was winning her more votes every day.

To his left was the amazon incarnate Pyrrha, the girl had already been very beautiful before her use of Pink Dust, and she looked even better now. She was tall and somewhat toned for a bimbo with large breasts, Jaune had to look up to look her in the eye, his height barely bringing his sightline over her bust which was closely equivalent to Yang’s in size.

“Mr. Arc!”

“Ha!”

The boy suddenly looked up and was face to face with a giant pair of breasts.

“What seems to be the problem?” his teacher asked, crossing her arms under her huge bust “I believe I asked you a question, do pay attention in my class I’d hate to have to start disciplining students this early in the school year.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He lowered his head, his other head standing high up.

“Good.” Glynda turned away and started walking back towards the center of the room, her big ass shaking “Now, where were we? Hmm…oh right managing your Aura while communing with a Grimm.”

Before Glynda could start the bell rang out and signified the end of class.

“Very well, remember class, if your Aura breaks down you will be unable to overload a Grimm so pay attention.” She sighed as they left.

“Ohh Jaune got scolded by a teacher.” Nora teased as soon as they left.

“Don’t be mean.” Pyrrha defended him “Class was long, even I started to lose focus.”

* * *

 

**Later**

While the rest of his friends went to lunch after class Jaune just wanted to go back to his room and relax, not to mention the boner in his pants was in danger of ripping out if he didn’t do something about it soon.

He was just about to lay down on his bed and get to work when Nora burst in and threw a boy down on the bed.

“Oh, hey Jaune.” She smiled throwing her skirt to the side “I’m not like in the way right.”

“N-No.” he blushed.

“Good.” She jumped on the bed and pinned her new boytoy down.

Nora was no stranger to bringing back anyone who was looking for a fuck, guy or girl if they wanted some of her she’d take them up on the offer almost immediately, though she always said that “Ren has first dibs.”

“Are you sure it’s alright?” the boy asked as Nora grinded her plump rear on him.

“Oh, it’s fine Jaune doesn’t mind watching.” Nora smirked lining his now hard cock up with her snatch “Besides…doesn’t that make it more fun?”

Nora let out a moan as the cock slid into her, she braced her arms on her boytoy’s chest as she started rolling her hips, her ass shaking like a bowl full of jelly, slamming down on the boy’s legs.

Jaune would be lying if he said he didn’t find the scene attractive, Nora was very pretty and it was hard not to want her, if she ever asked for it, he would have a hard time saying no. He was having a hard time right now not just whipping it out and jerking off to the sight of his teammate riding a random boy.

“Ohh fuck yes.” Nora moaned looking back to watch her own butt shake “Ohh you’ve got a good cock, but I can barely feel it in my pussy, come on are you small or something.”

The boy started thrusting his hips to give in to Nora’s demands, his crotch clapping against her backside. Jaune suddenly realized that he’d be staring rather intently at the two, it was rather embarrassing.

“Leaving so soon Jaune?” Nora pouted her plump lips as the boy started heading to the door, her attention may have been diverted but she was still bouncing her hips.

“Yeah sorry.” He said.

“Okay have fun.” Nora giggled before turning back and Jaune closed the door “I know I will.”

Jaune left and started pacing through the halls, but he didn’t get far before this arousal inducing day got even more intense, he turned a corner and walked right into the softness of some breasts.

He looked up and saw it was Pyrrha in her combat outfit as opposed to her school uniform, in other words she was showing off her breasts even more, her abs too.

“Oh, Jaune I’m so sorry.” The red head gasped “I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s fine, I wasn’t paying attention anyway.” The boy said.

Pyrrha felt terrible, ever since they met Pyrrha found Jaune attractive, even after the Pink Dust made her into this Amazon of a woman she thought he was still cute, albeit not quite man enough to satisfy her new form.

Though that didn’t mean she couldn’t satisfy him.

“Jaune it looks like you’ve been distracted all day.” Pyrrha leaned over and pushed her breasts up while pouting her plump lips that were covered with red lipstick “I can…take care of things like that for you, help you refocus.”

“Pyrrha…”

“HMM!” The girl pulled him into a deep kiss, her lipstick leaving a mark on his face.

“OH Jaune!” Pyrrha moaned pulling him into a tight, spine shattering up.

“Pyrrha…can’t…breath…” he groaned.

“I’m sorry!” she yelped “Guess I don’t know my own strenght. Come here.”

Pyrrha pulled him into a side room and had him sit in a chair she found there.

“You just relax.” She smiled reaching behind her and letting her top fall off “I’ll take care of all your problems, I’m here for you.”

Pyrrha’s big bosom bounced free as her gladiatorial top fell off. She stood off to Jaune’s side, she turned his head so that it was nestled into her chest while reaching down to worm his cock out.

“Oh Jaune.” She bit her lip a bit seeing his average length, it was nothing special but seeing your crush’s dick for the first time is an arousing experience.

She reached down and started stroking him off with one hand while using the other to push his head against her breasts, one of her nipples slipping into his mouth.

“OHHH!” she moaned, her legs shivering a bit.

Jaune moaned into her bosom as Pyrrha pumped her arms faster and faster, her biceps flexing with the explosive movements of her arms.

“Hmm.” Pyrrha bit her lower lip with excitement, she could already feel his cock twitching “You’re going to cum already, silly boy getting so pent up like this is bad for you.”

Pyrrha suddenly gave his ballsack a tight squeeze, cutting off the pleasure with a bit of pain, Jaune wasn’t sure if this was her goal or she just forgot her own strenght again. Suddenly though she moved, sitting to straddle his waist and once more cut off his vision with her body. She slid down onto his cock and moaned a bit, a woman of Pyrrha’s mass couldn’t really feel someone as small as Jaune inside of her.

But that didn’t stop the amazon from hugging him tight, again arguably too tight, as she started riding him, her soft butt plopping down on her ass while her breasts smothered him tight. Pyrrha had her arms wrapped down and around his neck squeezing him tight.

The pleasure and warmth of Pyrrha’s snatch was enough to push Jaune over the edge quickly, something made even easier by the fact he’d been on that edge all day.

“Yes, Jaune YES!” Pyrrha moaned as she felt him flood her insides.

Pyrrha herself hadn’t really had an orgasm, though she did feel great fucking Jaune she played up her ‘climax’ to make him feel special…a lot of good that did her.

“Oh dear.” She leaned back and saw Jaune’s eyes had rolled back in his head and he was half slumped back over the chair “Umm Jaune…are you okay?”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and support the art these are based on (annon-mlp on Tumblr)**

**I like the idea of Bimbo Amazon Pyrrha not knowing her own strenght and “breaking” her lovers all the time.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Yang Bang

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Loud moans could be heard as a boy entered his dorm room, and once he was inside it was clear why, his roommate was in the process of making out with Yang Xiao Long, the incredibly busty, and incredibly hot, blonde.

“Oh you like tits don’t you.” Yang moaned as the boy kissed her bust, her top pulled down a bit to free her nipples “Yeah, fuck that’s good. I can feel your dick getting so hard.”

The poor roommate could barely believe it, they were clearly in the middle of foreplay and hadn’t even bothered locking the door, or at least leaving a note or something.

“You like seeing me bounce.” Yang teased rolling her hips and bouncing her waist a bit.

“Hmm.” The boy ran his hands over her large bust.

“Yeah I bet you wanna stick your dick in between those.” The blonde laughed a bit as he smacked her ass and kissed her tits “Oh good boy you’re not forgetting about my ass.”

Yang wasted no time dropping down to the floor and freeing her boytoy’s cock, slowly licking the tip.

“HMMM!” she started downing the shaft a bit, easily fitting most of it into her mouth, her plump gold colored lips gliding over it.

“Ohh.” The boy moaned “Y-Yang it’s the best!”

“Of course, it is.” She smirked while stroking him “Say…how long is your friend there just gonna watch?”

“Huh?” both boys gasped.

“Come on I’ve got two hands.” She laughed and licked her lips “You two are something I can handle.”

The other boy nervously put his book down and walked over to Yang who was shaking her ass.

“Yeah that’s it.” She moaned sandwiched between the two cute guys who were feeling her up, her hands getting the other boys pants off “Now where were we?”

Yang pushed the new boy down, mashing his head into her ass while she went back to happily sucking dick. Both boys, like all Beacon students, had Pink Dust in them so they were more than sexually aware enough to pleasure a woman, but keeping up with Yang takes special levels of skill. Yang’s new toy used his teeth to pull her panties to the side without removing her skirt and then started lashing his tongue on her pussy, making her moan into the BJ she was giving his roommate.

“HMMMM!” she moaned “Oh fuck I needed this, been getting too much pussy lately I missed getting some good dick.”

Yang’s huge yet firm natural breasts sagged a bit and swung around as the boy in front thrusts his hips softly pushing more of his cock into her mouth. Yang decided she wanted to change positions and leaned back, wrapping her tits around the first boy’s shaft and letting him thrust into her soft tits while reaching back to start stroking the second boys cock.

“Yeah fuck my tits.” She panted “Harder you’re a man ain’t ya?!”

Yang drooled and spit a bit to lube up her valley to allow the cock to slide easier before turning back to suck the second cock she had in her grip. With both boys nice and hard Yang pushed one onto the bed to suck his cock while letting the original fuck buddy slid right into her tight pussy.

“OHHH!” She giggled and squealed an uncharacteristic way “Fuck yes oh fuck my pussy!”

The boy grabbed Yang’s hips and started thrusting, occasionally spanking her little bubble butt while she seemed to casually deepthroat his roommate, her tits resting on his legs.

“It’s gonna take more than that boys!” she moaned a bit more as the second boy pushed her head back down on his cock “TSK a needy one huh?”

“HAA!” the boy gasped as Yang clutched his balls in her hand.

“Listen here you little twerp, I’m in charge got it, I’ll suck you cock when I say so don’t be so forceful got it.” She huffed.

“Y-Yes ma’am.” He moaned.

“That’s a good boy.” She smiled kissing his tip “Now you two…”

Yang moved the boys around and pulled the cock out of her pussy. She started sucking that one while getting the other boy behind her and inside her, allowing them to spit roast her, her tits once more hanging down and swinging around like balls on the ends of chains.

“GURK!” Yang gagged a bit as the cock pushed on the back of her throat.

She lifted one of her legs to allow the other boy a better handle to go to town on her pussy, her body shivering a bit with pleasure, her body heating up with more and more desire.

Again Yang wasn’t satisfied and soon called for another change of positions, now she wanted to ride her original fuck toy while the other smacked his cock on her bouncing tits. The first boy reached around and cupped the underside of her tits allowing them a bit more firmness for his roommate’s cock slapping. Yang’s sensitive tits smacked back and turned a little red from the force of the rod of flesh whipping at her bust, her tits heating up with more and more pleasure as she was drawing near to her desired release.

She spun around and allowed the second boy access to her rear chute and soon was moaning as she got double dicked.

“Fuck yes!” she moaned as they seemed to be in a perfect alternating motion, as one pulled back the other thrust in, never giving blonde a moment of piece.

Her tits were smothering one like she was holding a pillow over someone she wanted to kill while her hair was tugged a bit by the other, all four hands rubbing her hands and waist.

“Yes…yes…HAAA!” She screamed out loudly as her holes shivered and snapped tight around the shafts, milking them for their sweet white cream, the spunk flowing into her like water from a bursting dam.

“Fuck…” she panted laying back “Good job boys…”

Both the men fell back and Yang casually threw her top back on and fixed her skirt.

“Well see ya.” She left without another word “Maybe I’ll call if I feel like fucking again ‘kay?”

She playfully blew them both a kiss and headed out.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Felt like doing a little mini Yang-Bang.**

* * *

 

**Suggest what you want to see in the future, I’m always looking for Bimbo RWBY ideas.**

**Here’s a few I know I want to do at some point.**

**Blake and Sun**

**Ruby and Penny**

**IDK probably more that I’m forgetting so leave ideas if you want**

* * *

 

**As always support Annon and the art they make that inspires these stories**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Leadership

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“You’re insufferable!” Weiss yelled.

“ME?!” Ruby gasped back “You’re the one that’s a pain in the ass!”

“They’re at it again.” Blake sighed.

“What else is new.” Yang shrugged, her breasts bouncing a bit.

“I’m this team’s leader, why do you like ever listen to me.” Ruby huffed.

“Me listen to you that’s rich.” Weiss flipped her long hair and crossed her long legs “A Schnee taking orders from some common rabble, what a ridiculous notion.”

“So Velvet and Coco mentioned picking up some guys.” Blake said “Wanna go with them?”

“Sounds better than listening to this.” Yang laughed “And we get to see that smocking bunny booty. What makes you Faunus so meaty?”

“I don’t know.” Blake picked at a bit of a wedgie that formed as she and Yang walked out “Though most Faunus do have a lot of butt and thigh meat, must be a genetic thing.”

“I ain’t complaining that’s for sure.” Yang licked her lips walking behind Blake “You two have fun try not to kill each other.”

The two closed the door and left Ruby and Weiss arguing. The red and white haired girls went at it for a while.

“Well if you’re such a leader tell me fearless one.” Weiss got haughty and put a hand over her mouth “Which one of us fucked a Nevermore to death in the entrance exam?”

“That’s so unfair!” Ruby pouted “You’re the one who stared riding him before the rest of us, sides you know I can totally fuck just as good as you can, better even!”

“Care to test that theory?” Weiss smirked “I bet I could make you cum first, and if I can I deserve the title of leader.”

“Fine!” Ruby quickly pulled her top off “Let’s go!”

The two stroked over to one of the beds and started making out a bit.

“Let’s get rid of these.” Ruby slid Weiss panties down her long slender legs.

“Well you know how to tease that’s for sure.” Weiss slowly rubbed her own fake breasts a bit before cupping Ruby’s naturals “Tsk…”

“Jealous.” Ruby smirked leaning down to flick her tongue on Weiss’s left nipple.

“Fuck.” Weiss hissed a bit. “I…I won’t get going that easily.”

Suddenly she pushed Ruby over and started slapping her tits around, making her moan.

“Hmm.” Ruby squirmed a bit, her knee bumping between Weiss legs.

“Ha!” the rich bitch gasped a bit and tugged on Ruby’s nipples “W-Watch where you’re moving!”

“This is a contest to make someone cum first right.” Ruby moaned “I have to fight back duh.”

Weiss gave Ruby one more good squeeze of her ripe bosom before moving her body down and starting to rub her pussy.

“HAAA!” Ruby shivered a bit at the sudden stimulation of her loins.

“You like that don’t you, come one moan, moan for me bitch.” Weiss slipped a finger inside Ruby.

“HMMM!”

Ruby was struggling and squirming as Weiss slipped another two fingers in and started to aggressively penetrate her, thrusting faster and faster, leaning down and using her tongue to lick Ruby’s clit while her digits dove deeper and faster, Ruby’s juices rapidly leaking out.

“Oh my god!” Ruby moaned as Weiss fingered her.

“See this is how a real leader fucks her team.” Weiss smugly smirked before smacking her lips on Ruby’s nether region.

“MMMM!” Ruby’s legs twitched with signs of her desire and soon she was practically flopping up and down like a dead fish, all that extra energy burning off.

“What the hell, sit still dammit.” Weiss growled as her fingers were dislodged from her lover’s snatch “AH!”

Suddenly she was flipped back and Ruby took a quick offensive.

“If your done playing around it’s my turn.” She laughed “I mean you call that sex, that licking was pathetic, my dog eats pussy better than that! Let me show you how it’s done.”

“What are you-OHH~” Weiss moaned as Ruby spread her long legs, slowly dragging her tongue up the girl’s inner thigh and getting her writing flesh flopper inside her.

“HMMM!” Ruby held on to Weiss’s legs like handlebars, using them to pull herself in close and really start licking and sucking on the wet pussy in front of her.

“HHAAA!” Weiss nearly felt her eyes rolling back in her head as Ruby went to town on her with her mouth, oral sex like this was something she wasn’t prepared for.

 _“When did she learn to do this?!”_ She thought pushing Ruby’s head tight against her wet hole, her arms bumping her tits a bit.

“MMMM!” Ruby hummed to send waves of arousal down’ Weiss spine while her tongue sparked her other pleasure sensors, her lover’s G-spot having already been discovered.

“N-No this can’t be happening!” Weiss moaned and shivered “I…I’m…CUMMING!!!”

She screamed loudly as her insides twisted and blasted out a spray of juices that covered Ruby.

“See, Leader for a reason.” Ruby leaned back and licked her lips.

“Ha…ha…” Weiss laid back and panted “I…admit defeat.”

“Wow never thought I’d hear something like that from you.” Ruby giggled laying next to Weiss, playfully snuggling up and squeezing her tits “So we’re on the same page now?”

“Very well.” Weiss moaned.

“These tits might be fake but they’re not half bad.” Ruby played with them.

“It’s a part of the Schnee family tradition, we tend to not be growers.” Weiss sighed “My Sister Winter left and tried to find a more natural way, but I haven’t seen her in a while so I don’t know how successful she was.”

“Well it’s not a big deal if she wasn’t since you already got these.” Ruby rubbed them “And I’m guess this isn’t the final size?”

“Hmm, perhaps.” Weiss smirked “I tend to have a jealous streak and you being bigger is a bit of a issue…”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Nora

Nora Valkyrie woke up with a smile on her face, it was another day and as always she was looking forward to where it would take her and who it would take her too. First things first she needed her morning shower, she walked across the room, wide hips and thick legs swaying side to side.

Nora loved her enhanced body, everything about it turned her on, the jiggle of her ass, the breeze under her skirt, the way her thighs rubbed together, and of course the way it drew every eye in the room.

She could still remember when she first used the Pink Dust, the warmth, the swelling, the feeling of her body getting wide and soft.

“Hmm, yeah that’s good.” She moaned rubbing soap on her own ass, the mere memory turning her on.

Nora wanted more dust but the teachers always kept them limited, apparently only the first usage causes major growth, uses after that are more minor slow growth.

“Yeah.” She stood up in front of the mirror after taking some “That’s the stuff, fuck I’m hot, horny too…Oh Ren~”

Nora wasted no time, she didn’t even bother getting dressed she simply walked out into the main room and slipped into her companions’ bed, rubbing her tits on his shirtless sleeping body. The Dust had made Ren even more attractive then before, a runner’s body looked good on him and most girl’s thought so, but Nora always got him first.

“Sleeping beauty huh?” she snickered reaching into his pants and pulling out his engorged rod “This certainly ain’t sleeping.”

Looking back, she slowly lined the rod up between her cheeks, hotdogging him before slowly starting to move her ass, stroking him with her butt.

Nora rocked and groaned, moaning as her sensitive backside tingled with pleasure and the cock between her buns twitched, she was trying to keep quiet to not both Jaune or Pyrrha but her body felt too good to silence.

“oh…oh yes!” she moaned louder and louder, Ren’s balls squished under her meaty legs “HAA!”

Nora moaned as she felt warm spunk spurt out and splatter on her ass.

“Today’s gonna be a good day.” She snickered.

* * *

Nora’s favorite class was the one she had taught by Miss Goodwitch, the mature busty woman was a joy to look at, pretty much everyone thought that. One person that she knew thought that for sure was Jaune, she sat right next to him and could always see him nervously looking at their teachers’ massive melons, his pants bulging in the front with a hint of embarrassment. Nora liked Jaune as a team mate, but as a lover he looked plain, still she wanted to take him for a spin personally, even if he always refused.

“Goodbitch looks extra sexy today.” Nora whispered using the nickname students had for the teacher while rubbing Jaune’s leg.

The boy pulled away with a blush, Nora pouted a bit, she was trying to get him off but he was so resistant.

“Fine.” She shrugged resting a hand between her legs “I’ll enjoy the view alone.”

* * *

After classes let out for the day Nora was doing some training with Pyrrha, things quickly for hot and heavy between the two horny young ladies and they were already making out and stripped down.

“Oh shit Pyrrha!” Nora moaned betting her legs pushed over her head as her teammate started licking her pussy.

Nora was upside down, like a reverse letter C, as Pyrrha was nose deep in her puffy lips, her muscles letting her squeeze Nora’s meaty thighs.

“Nora you, hmm, taste so good.” Pyrrha wagged her tongue.

Nora was a horny girl, if you offered her sex, she’d probably take it, and if you didn’t offer it she’d probably ask you.

One of the most insatiable girls in all of Beacon, that was a name she was quickly getting known by.

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Just a quickie, originally, I wanted to write more but the life just kinda got sucked out of me as I was writing.**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. FemJaune

It wasn’t just any old day at Beacon, today students from other schools were starting to arrive as part of the upcoming Vital Festival that was being hosted there in a couple months, the transfers were received well and appreciated for their stunning and sometimes exotic body types.

Though not everyone that arrives was on the up and up, two girls blended in well enough with the crowd despite their beautiful looks. The first was a dark-skinned girl with short green hair, wide hips and a corset like top that pushed up her sizable bust, she was clearly following the other girl, a tall curvy black-haired woman with subtle yet beautiful looks, she was in a deep red dress that cut low to show off cleavage and opened at the thigh to flash flesh.

“Hopefully Mercury doesn’t get distracted chasing any girls.” The white girl, Cinder, commented.

“If he does, I’ll deal with him.” Her underling Emerald said.

“Of course, you will.” Cinder smirked raising Emerald’s chin “You’ll do whatever I say won’t you, naughty girl.”

“Cinder…” Emerald blushed.

After their own exposure to the use of Pink Dust the two had gotten even closer, but now that they were at Beacon, they had other plans.

“Having spent the last few days checking things out I know just how to put this gift Salem gave us to use.” Cinder smirked a bit “And after that…you and I will have our own fun.”

* * *

For some the arrival of the exchange students brought with it more anxiety than anything else, one of the more notable of these was Jaune Arc. The boy who struggled to use his Aura in any capacity, who was barely changed by the use of Pink Dust leaving him smaller and rather weak looking compared to the more handsome and muscular boys in his class, now had even more males to compare himself with.

“Haa…” he sat down alone on a bench in the common area “Maybe I’m just not cut out for being a huntsman, all the guys are stronger and bigger…heck even the girls out class me so much I don’t fit in anywhere, even after my training with Pyrrha I can still barely manage any aura, no wonder the Pink Dust barely helped me.”

Jaune liked Pyrrha she was kind, treated him with compassion and she was really pretty but she was also taller and stronger than him by a mile so it did his growing inferiority complex no favors, even when she tried to get him to go to bed with her, he felt so…inadequate.

“My what’s got you looking so glum?” a woman asked sitting next to him.

Jaune looked over and saw a rather tall curvy girl taking a seat, he knew she looked familiar maybe she was one of the transfer students in his class.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” He said “Nothing to trouble a stranger with at least.”

“Please I’d love to hear what’s troubling you, perhaps I can help.” Cinder smiled crossing her long legs.

Jaune shrugged and started explaining his recent personal frustrations and feelings, telling her how he felt like he wasn’t living up to family expectations, personal goals and more like holding his team back.

“I used Pink Dust when I first arrived but it barely did anything.” He gestured to his light muscle tone “And since they regulate it for students it’s not like I can just get more to try again.”

“Well Mr. Arc I may be able to help you after all.” She smiled with a faint smirk “I recently came into personal possession of some Pink Dust and I’d be more than willing to share it with you.”

“Really, why?” he asked.

“Consider it a gift since your class has been so kind in welcoming my friends and I.” she reached into her deep cleavage and pulled out a vial filled with a deep pink colored dust “Please take it, I insist.”

“Umm wow thanks this is really kind of you.” The naïve boy took it “The color is darker than what I remember.”

“Ah, this is a…more refined Dust than what they would give at an orientation for new huntsman and huntresses.” Cinder explained “But it works just the same, use it and you’ll become your ideal self.”

Jaune thanked her once more before leaving in a hurry, seemingly headed back to his room to try out his gift.

“So?” Emerald walked up and sat next to Cinder “How’d it go?”

The woman next to her crossed her right leg over her left and smiled “Hook line and sinker.”

* * *

When Jaune got back to his room he was grateful no one else was around, he wanted to try the Dust he got without any embarrassing interruptions. He looked at the vial of pink powder and took off the cap. There were a variety of ways to utilize Pink dust, charge and burn it with Aura, ingest it orally or nasally, or a direct injection via syringe, given his weak Aura and lack of access to the proper tools only the middle options would work for Jaune and since snorting it seemed uncomfortable, he only had one option.

“Welp…bottoms up.” He poured the dark pink dust into his mouth, the sweet taste tingling on his tongue.

“Oh!” he gasped a bit pulling it back from his lips, his body starting to feel ticklish all over “Works quick…hmm.”

Jaune could feel his body changing, but not in the way he expected, he had expected to grow taller, his chest and shoulders to broaden as his arms thickened and bulged and embarrassingly enough his dick to get big.

But none of that was happening, no…the opposite was. Jaune felt his body start to shrink a bit, his height getting lower. The light muscle tone he had seemed to start withering away as his skin got smoother and clearer.

“W-What’s happening?” he moaned in a slightly up pitched voice as his hair began to grow longer and brush passed his shoulder “HMM!”

His now thin body began to develop in a shocking way, his chest grew soft and round, firming up into two fleshy spheres while his waistline shrank and his hips flared causing him to develop a more hourglass like figure and drive home just what was happening. He pulled forward the band on his pants as saw he was now smooth down below.

“I-I’m-.” he gasped as her lips plumped up and eyelashes fluttered “A girl?!”  
Jaune couldn’t believe it, looking in the mirror a female reflection was returned. She was about average height, somewhat sizable breasts smaller than Ruby but bigger than Weiss, a subtle yet smooth curve to her frame while her face looked cute, her blonde hair now long and drifting passed her hips. Her hands touched her body, poking and pinching to see if this was for real or just some strange dream but…it was the real deal.

“How did this happen?” she spoke in a girly voice.

She knew she should scream, panic and freak out in all manner of ways but…it felt strangely right. Jaune had grown up the only boy in a family of all women, sometimes he wondered if he wasn’t right, they had treated him like a girl sometimes and despite his protests he always felt a sense of happiness like that. Maybe deep down, this was what he wanted all along.

“I…I am kinda cute.” She smiled looking back at the mirror.

“Hello?” A voice she recognized as Pyrrha called out as she entered their door room “Anyone-HA!”

Pyrrha saw the strange girl in her room and immediately got ready to attack.

“Wait it’s me!” she yelled “Jaune!”

“Jaune?” Pyrrha looked at the girl and saw the ill fitting close on her body “Is that…how?”

“I used some dust and then, well this happened.” Jaune blushed a bit as her eyelashes fluttered.

“HMM!” Pyrrha had to hold back a squeal at how cute the girl was but knew she needed to focus “Okay don’t panic we can figure this out and change you back I’m sure.”

Jaune felt a strange twinge in her chest at the words ‘change back’ frankly it felt…unwanted.

“Pyrrha.” Jaune held the taller girl’s hand “Could you…wait a second?”

“What’s wrong?”

Jaune wasn’t sure how to word it, she still had a lot of confusing feelings in her head right now, this was all so strange. Pyrrha noticed the nerves on the blonde’s face, even without a word she understood the problems affecting her.

“It’s okay.” The amazon hugged her close, Jaune moaning as their breasts pressed together “If you need some time to figure things out, that’s fine too.”

“Thanks, Pyrrha.” Jaune smiled at her.

“Why don’t you just relax, I’ll be out here if you need something.” Pyrrha stepped into the hall “Oh and Jaune.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know if this matters but…” Pyrrha smiled softly “You look very pretty.”

The Amazon encouraged her to take her time and get used to her body, she’d make sure no one came in to bother her. Jaune decided a shower would be best, so going to the bathroom she stripped down and looked at herself naked fully for the first time. As someone who’d been sexually male just hours ago the sight of a cute naked girl was quickly getting a rise out of her, her sizable bust heaved, her long legs shivered a bit as felt a warmth in her loins.

“Hmm.” She posed a bit, lifting her hair slightly “I am pretty cute.”

She began to walk towards the shower, her new range of motion took some getting used to, mostly the seemingly natural way her hips swayed as she walked. Stepping into the streams of water she sighed a bit feeling her smooth skin drench.

One of the first things she noticed was that given how long and thick her hair was now it got heavy quickly once it got wet, but that was only a temporary distraction from the tingling sensations all over her soft girlish figure.

Jaune moaned softly as she began to wash herself, the feeling of her dainty hands on her body was arousing.

“I can’t believe I have breasts.” She cupped them “It’d be hard to get my chest plate on comfortably with these in the way, I might have to ask for some adjustments.”

 She let her hands keep touching her body, slowly working their war to her legs…and her womanhood.

“It’s really gone.” She blushed looking passed her bosom at her smooth shaved crotch, her fingers slowly sliding over it “HMMM!”

The sparks of pleasure that jolted through her nerves and spine to her brain nearly made the blonde fall over and grab the rail in the shower.

“Whoa…” she panted a bit “That was…wow.”

Deciding that any more touching in the hot water would only lead to a lot more of whatever that was she stepped out and dried off, she remembered how her sisters would wrap their hair up in a towel and put on a bathrobe so she simply mimicked what she knew.

“So, feeling better?” Pyrrha asked as the blonde stepped out, a little cleavage peaking out between her robe.

“Yeah I think so.” She smiled “It’s still kinda hard to believe this really happened you know?”

“I’m sure it’s quite surprising.” Pyrrha nodded as the girl sat next to her on the bed “Jaune…”

She placed her hand on top of the girl’s “I just want you to know, I don’t care what you look like, you’re still you and that’s what matters to me.”

“Thanks, Pyrrha.” She smiled back.

“You know if this is temporary maybe…” the amazon blushed “You should at least try some things out?”

It was pretty clear what she was implying and to the blonde, it sounded like a good idea.

“and if it isn’t…I’d love for you to teach me what it means to be a woman.” She smiled.

“I’d be honored.” Pyrrha leaned in and kissed her.

The two started to kiss, their soft lips touching. Pyrrha used her larger stature to lay the blonde back, her hands rubbing her legs, the smaller girl moaning and squirming under her.

“Pyrrha…” the girl moaned as the amazon opened her robes up and saw her, a natural part of her blushing and wanting to cover up as hungry eyes gazed at her.

“You’re beautiful.” Pyrrha kissed her again, her fingers sliding between her legs.

“HAA!” Jaune moaned as her teammate began to rub her lower lips, finger cinching on the clit.

“You see there are a lot of great feelings only available to a woman.” She teased a bit.

The newly made girl moaned, she wasn’t kidding she’d never felt pleasure like this, it was like Pyrrha’s fingers were scratching an itch that she never knew she had before.

“Ohh it’s…incredible.” She moaned as she got fingered.

“Don’t just let me do all the work, see for yourself.” Pyrrha moved Jaune’s hands down and had her start to rub her own clit, the blonde mewing with arousal.

“Oh, that feels nice.” She hummed a bit “Hmm, yes…don’t stop.”

The two girls used their fingers to pleasure the blonde’s bare snatch, fingers intertwined and tickling and pinching away, Jaune drawing closer and closer to a feeling she had never felt, her body feeling ready to burst.

“I…I think I’m…” she threw her head back as a wave of intensity washed over her “I’M CUMMING!!!”

Juices squirted out of her and onto the sheets as for the first time Jaune orgasmed as a woman, and it was an addictive feeling she’d never knew possible.

“Whoa.” She felt her eyes nearly roll back in her head.

“Not bad is it.” Pyrrha giggled.

“No…definitely not.” She sat up and pushed her bangs back “You know I think it’ll take a lot of getting used to but…yeah this feels right.”

Pyrrha tilted her head.

“I’ve never felt like this before.” The girl said “There’s still a lot of weird feelings in my head right now but I just feel…right. I think I was meant to be like this, meant to be a girl.”

“If that’s what you want, that’s fine with me.” Pyrrha kissed her “Though I’m not sure if the name Jaune will fit, but we can figure that out later.”

“Yeah, for now we need to figure out how to explain this.” Jaune laughed

* * *

The school was abuzz for a few days following news of Jaune’s transformation of gender, no one was sure how to explain it, it was virtually unheard of but she didn’t seem to mind, she felt happy as her new self.

Though one question lingered in the staff’s mind, who was the girl that gave Jaune the Dark Pink Dust?

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This isn’t the end of Jaune’s ‘transition’ she still has a lot of emotional stuff to work through don’t worry.**

**I grappled with a few ideas for how to use the FemJaune pics but in the end, I really wanted to explore a permanent gender change like this so I hope you’ll still enjoy it.**

**Also, I’m thinking of calling Jaune some female name from here on out, probably Joan or Jane, but if you have a better name let me know.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Fighting and Detention

Yang Xiao Long, the blonde bombshell, had quickly risen to the top of the new class as one of the more attractive and sexually active students. Whether it was her large bust, her toned body, her shapely hips and legs, plump lips, kick butt attitude or long blonde hair pretty much everyone could find something about Yang attractive. Even the teachers agreed that she showed a lot of promise as a huntress.

“Alright.” She stretched her arms over her breasts as she stood in a field on the training ground “Time to get some practice in, gotta keep my skills sharp.

Yang was wearing a yellow and white work out top with shorts to match. The sports bra like top squeezed her ample bosom while the short shorts just covered about half her bubble butt, clear cheek on display.

“Oh, you’re training here too huh?” Nora walked out wearing a similar outfit.

Hers was pink and white, and while Yang had the tighter top, Nora had the tighter bottoms, her renowned Thunder Thighs rubbing together as she swayed her hips.

“Yeah.” Yang leaned back, her breasts almost popping out of her top “Care to join me?”

“Sure.” Nora punched the air “I could use a little sparring practice.”

“Alright, let’s do a little hand on hand combat.” Yang said.

“I feel like you have an unfair advantage.” Nora laughed holding a hand out as the two locked up “Your weapons are fists.”

“Scared you’re gonna lose?” Yang joined hands.

“Hell no!” Nora smirked “HRRA!”

The two pushed against each other in a lock up, their breasts pressing against each other, Yang’s larger melons giving her a bit more distance.

“You’re stronger than you look.” Yang snickered as she lifted her chest a bit to smack Nora in the face.

Nora took the hit and slid back a bit while wiping her face off, she quickly kicked the ground to launch herself forward and hip check Yang, her big ass knocking the blonde on her butt and then slamming it down on her face.

“Rusty Yang, Rusty.” Nora laughed grinding her soft buns on the woman’s face “HA!”

Without missing a beat or breaking a sweat Yang grabbed Nora by the ass and lifter her up as she stood.

“This might hurt!” she yelled, voice muffled by the thighs around her face “HYAAA!”

Yang slammed Nora down with a wrestling style powerbomb, Nora hissing a bit as she landed, but quickly spinning around and locking her thighs around Yang’s face in another submission.

What had originally just been a training spar between the two had seemingly devolved into a full-on brawl, each slamming, spinning and grappling the other.

“If you fight Grimm like you fight me that ass of yours is gonna end up smashed!” Yang lifted Nora over her head “Heh, light as a feather.”

“No fair!” Nora shook herself free, sweat slipping off her skin as she threw a palm strike right into Yang’s tits.

“Barely felt that.” The blonde dusted herself of “HMM!”

Suddenly she bent over a bit and held her insides, a bone melting pleasure wafting over her.

“W-What the hell was that?” she blushed.

“Pressure point strike.” Nora winked “Ren taught me that.”

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be huh?” Yang cracked her knuckles “We’re fighting dirty?”

“Oh Yang.” Nora rolled her eyes and tried to strike her again only to miss “We were always fighting dirty.”

The two once again grabbed and grappled, tugging on each other’s clothes.

“GOT YA!” Yang grabbed Nora and bent her down “Consider yourself lucky I don’t have my gauntlets on! TAKE THIS!”

Yang pulled her arm back and swung down, a loud smack ringing out as she palmed Nora’s ass.

“OHH~” the Ginger drooled a bit “W-Wait please-HAA!”

Like a machine Yang’s left arm worked like a lever, up and down smacking Nora’s juicy ass, her right hand taking a nice squeeze of her friend’s bust.

“Ohh, Hmm.” Nora was squirming and moaning, putty in Yang’s lap “Yeah…yeah…SPANK ME MOMMY!”

“Okay this got weird!” Yang pushed her off “We’re done here.”

“Aww fine.” Nora rubbed her butt.

“It was fun, we should do it again some time.” Yang smiled getting her bag and looking inside “Shit I’m late!”

“Late?” Nora asked.

“Ruby and I got detention with Goodbitch for screwing around in her class, Ruby was being a bit too playful.” Yang quickly ran off “If I don’t shower and hurry, I’m screwed.”

“Bye!” Nora waved watching the busty blonde rush off “I wonder if she’s had detention before cause if the rumors are true, she’s screwed either way.”

Nora thought back and remembered seeing Ruby being a bit handsy, and basically motorboating Yang in class, Goodwitch was not happy they were distracting the class.

Nora giggled to herself and started walking off rubbing her butt “Oww…those kinda hurt…I wonder if Ren wants to try that?”

* * *

“Right on time Miss Long.” Glynda commented as Yang game into her office, Ruby already sitting in a chair before the teacher’s desk “I thought you might have been trying to be tardy, last thing we want is you getting in…more trouble.”

“Sorry Ma’am.” Yang took a seat.

The two looked at the mature teacher, her stern face looking them over.

“Now I understand, girls at your age with their first real hit of Pink Dust are quite…active.” She sighed “And I encourage my students to explore their urges like that but not when a teacher is lecturing and teaching.”

The sisters nodded as the instructor crossed her arms under her very ample bosom.

“Miss Rose you were accepted here early so you are under extra scrutiny.”

“I know.” She frowned.

“And Miss Long as her older sister you must set a better example and not encourage that type of behavior at such a time.” She added.

“Yes.” Yang frowned.

“Good, I don’t like giving detention, no matter what some students may say.” Glynda smirked “But I find it an important and effective disciplinary tool. Now don’t think I’m letting you off easy with just a stern talking too. You two girls are some of my most promising students you know…”

The busty teacher stood up and put a hand on each girl’s shoulder.

“I was very disappointed in you girls.” She frowned.

“We won’t do it again we promise.” Yang told her with pleading eyes.

“Of course, you won’t I won’t allow it.” Glynda said “Just seeing it nearly sent me into a rage you know.”

“We didn’t mean to upset you.” Ruby frowned.

“Yes, you made me very…very angry.” Glynda said before suddenly grabbing Ruby’s head and shoving it into her cleavage, Yang gasping in shock.,

“MHMPH!” Ruby muffle yelled into the titanic tits.

“Cause your technique was unacceptable!” Glynda said “You two call that a motor boat? Clearly you two still have much to learn.”

Yang yelped a bit as she too was grabbed, her head resting on the teacher’s bosom.

“Clearly this detention needs to be used for…remedial lessons.” Glynda smirked down as the sisters that she was holding against her bosom “Now it’s really about the movement for you and the partner, you can’t just limply shove your face in like this I expect to see some fervor ladies.”

Yang and Ruby looked at each other with some confusion before shrugging and sticking their faces into her cleavage, moving and rolling around, kissing the pale milkers in front of them.

“Good, that’s what I like to see, improvement.” Glynda let out a mature laugh and moan as she slipped her top off, her huge breasts on display “Now Miss Long you can’t just be a casual recipient, you should be proactive.”

Glynda held their heads and pushed, forcing them into her cleavage.

“Really make sure she’s getting in there.” Glynda started blushing as the sisters squirmed in her grip, their hair tickling her chest.

“MMMM!” Yang nodded a bit as the breasts seemed to suck her in.

“HAAA!” Ruby managed to pull her head free to breath, managing one sharp inhale before she was stuffed back down like a dunked basketball.

“You need to work on your lung capacity it would seem.” Glynda instructed holding them down “Ohh…of course a motorboat is nice but it important to treat the whole breast like the symbol of pleasure it is, after all it’s what men will notice first…trust me I know.”

The sisters were yanked around again, this time their faces shoved into their teacher’s thick nipples, mouths forced to take in the buds.

“HMMM, seems you girls are plenty experienced here.” Glynda spoke through moans as they sucked on her tits, her legs growing so weak she was forced to lean on her dark wooden desk “Good girls, this is the type of effort I expect form students like you.”

Glynda smiled as the girls looked up at her with such innocent pure eyes, her nipples twitching in their mouth as her legs quivered.

“Yes, that’s it…” she bit her lip “Yes…you’re…OHH YES!”

Glynda gritted her teeth, dug her nails into the desk and growled out a moan as her stockings were soaked through.

“Ho…ha…” she panted and pulled the girls off, her chest heaving “W-Well done ladies, I take it you’ve learned your lesson?”

Ruby and Yang looked at her breasts, eyes seeing her saliva-soaked nipples, they had to be sure what they just saw was real.

“Yes Ma’am.” Both smiled.

“Good, that will be all then you can go.” The teacher fixed her glasses “Oh and girls, don’t think every detention will be this…abstract, if I catch you goofing off in my class again things will be much stricter.”

The two saw her give them a sharp stare over her frames and knew she was serious, next time wouldn’t be fun it would be hell.

“Got it!” both left in a hurry.

“I see why they call her Goodbitch now.” Ruby giggled in the hall “I can’t wait to try those techniques on Weiss.”

“Somehow I don’t think she’d be too receptive.” Yang smirked putting an arm around her sister’s shoulder and winking “But you can play with me any time little sis.”

Ruby hugged her from the front and nuzzled her breasts “You’re the best big sister ever Yang.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 

 


	9. Shopping Trip

Jaune woke up earlier than her teammates, she had only been a girl about a day or so and had barely left her room but today she was going to get dressed and go out to try and adjust a bit more, but the day only just began and she was having problems, one of her first hurdles as a woman…getting dressed.

“HMM.” She moaned a bit trying to pull her sweatshirt over her sizable bust, the tighter fabric hugging against her.

She huffed a bit and puffed out her cheeks as she struggled to get the former article to fir properly on her womanlier features, her pouty lips pursed out seeing that the tenting of her chest had also cause the lower portion of her smooth creamy midriff to be exposed. The next struggle came when she attempted to put on her old jeans, they were more of a men’s cut, so her tender thighs and wider hips didn’t cooperate well with her old clothes, hugging her perky butt close and nearly shooting the fly button off when she got them on right, her wide hips almost too much to bear.

She started putting on her sneakers, one of the only things that actually still fit, though her feet were a size or two smaller making it a little loose. The problem with them though came when she bent down to tie the laces.

“HA!” she gasped as her breasts pressed down on her knee, her nipples digging into the fabric.

“Having a bit of trouble?” Pyrrha came over.

“…yes.” Jaune blushed at the taller girl “I didn’t think it would be this hard.”

“Well you know this…change wouldn’t be easy and trying to cling too much to some old habits will only make it hard, I have an idea.”

“Hmm?” Jaune looked at her, lashes blinking.

“Let’s go shopping some more fitting clothes will probably help you feel more comfortable.” Pyrrha smiled.

“I don’t know…” Jaune thought about it “Going out like this is…I’m nervous.”

“I’ll be there it’s fine besides you’re going to need to shop at some point.” Pyrrha smirked suddenly reaching out and grabbing the girl’s chest.

“HA!” Jaune moaned a bit “Pyrrha!”

“You need a bra for those girls.” The amazon smirked “Trust me you’ll thank me later for sure.”

“Can’t I just use one of yours?” she asked.

“We’re not quite the same size Jaune.” Pyrrha said gesturing to her slightly larger bust “Trust me going out in public will be an important step for you.”

“Well…okay.” Jaune pouted her lips again “But I really can’t afford a whole new wardrobe.”

“Oh, leave that to me.” The gladiator girl winked “My old cereal sponsorship pays very well.”

* * *

“Pyrrha are we there yet?” Jaune mumbled as they walked through a local mall.

“This is the store.” Pyrrha smiled stopping outside of Victory’s Secret, a lingerie store with the tag line ‘for every fighter’s more personal needs’

Jaune had not liked walking through the mall, from the way her gait was swaying on its own to the fact that there were a lot of guys checking her out, just the sensation of knowing as she walked by, they’d turn to look at her butt was…unnerving.

 _‘Is this what girls feel like all the time, like they’re just eye candy?”_ She thought _“It’s nice but…kinda creepy too.”_

Pyrrha lead Jaune inside, and started looking around.

“This one is nice.” Jaune stopped at a station holding up rather simple black, white and blue underwear.

“You know just what to look for huh?” Pyrrha laughed.

“I have a lot of sisters.” Jaune shrugged “I’ve been to my fair share of places like this.”

Once they picked out some good things to try on Pyrrha sent Jaune into the stalls.

“Hmm, these always look so much simpler.” She fiddled with the bra straps a bit.

She only got tangled up in them a few moments before managing to slip it on properly, she groaned reaching back to clip it and then reached in to adjust. Jaune took a moment to see herself in the mirror. It was still strange to see a woman’s reflection and one so dainty as well. The long blonde hair, the perky lips and fluffy lashes, she was attractive and…she was Jaune.

“Hmm.” She suddenly shook her head to refocus and not stare at herself.

“Everything alright?” Pyrrha peered in “Wow that looks perfect on you!”

“Oh yeah.” Jaune blushed “It fits great.”

* * *

The girls headed to a few more stores to get Jaune more fitting clothes, most of them were still rather unisex in appearance, average t-shirts, jeans, sweats, etc., though her naturally curvy body made them look more feminine than intended. After spending a few hours shopping they stopped for food at the food court.

“That sun dress was beautiful on you.” Pyrrha said.

“My sisters used to make me try their clothes on a lot.” She sighed “I can’t bear to think of what might happen when they see me now.”

“Don’t worry I’m sure they’ll support you.” Pyrrha smiled “They’re your family after all.

“You’re right, thanks for all your help Pyrrha you’re making this whole situation a lot easier to handle.” Jaune smiled picking up her soda cup “I’m gonna go get a refill do you need anything.”

“I’m fine.” The red head smiled.

Jaune bounced off, now not bouncing nearly as much as she had when she arrived but still looking very attractive in her new low cute bunny shirt and tight woman boot cut jeans. Getting to the soda machine was easy, turning around and coming face to face with a large, broad manly chest was not.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She lowered her head.

She hadn’t actually spilled anything on him, or even bumped into him, she seemed to just say it on reflex.

Jaune looked up and nearly gasped, the person in front of her was Cardin, a boy from Beacon who’d bullied her when she was a man, though since Jaune hadn’t gone back to class in the few days since changing she wasn’t sure anyone but her team, the staff and Team RWBY knew what happened.

“Hey there.” The boy smiled looking her over “Here by yourself.”

Jaune wasn’t sure what to say, Cardin had always been kind of an ass who thought he was cooler than he was, Jaune understood he was very much an attractive man but…his personality sucked.

“Not much of a talker are you.” He leaned down “Sure are cute though.”

“Hmm.” Jaune pouted a bit, being complimented was nice and all…being complimented by a guy who bullied her was not “Thanks you’re a…real charmer.”

Part of Jaune wanted to run, part wanted to just lead him along for a bit so when he inevitably learned it was Jaune he’d probably freak out, but…she wasn’t that kind of person. Though she did pause to look him over…his tall frame…hard muscles…handsome face.

 _‘NO NO NO!’_ she suddenly caught herself thinking strange things.

“Why don’t we go hang out for a bit.” He asked.

 _“Jeez talk about not wasting time.”_ Jaune rolled her eyes

“My friend is waiting I really have to go.” She slipped around him “See you around.”

She quickly scampered back over to Pyrrha.

“Something wrong?” The girl asked.

“No just…I think we’re done and I’d like to head back soon.” She mumbled.

Jaune did have a fun day with Pyrrha, but it was still hard to fully embrace things, the changes to her body and the way she felt about…things. Pyrrha didn’t want to pry though she suspected that Jaune was upset about something.

“Sure, we can head back, you did good today Jaune, you’re improving more and more it’s great.” Pyrrha smiled “Come on let’s catch the bus.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Still figuring some stuff out with FemJaune but people wanted to see more of her, trying to take it slow with her so that her character develops right and she’s not just casually jumping into bimbo stuff like it’s NBD.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Upperclassmen

Since it was a good weekend lots of students besides Jaune and Pyrrha were spending time in the local market mall, the same day those two were out shopping Yang and Blake had gone there hanging out with two upper classmen, Coco Adel and her Faunus teammate Velvet Scarlatina.

The two were both stunningly beautiful and despite being so close in age to the girls seems so much more mature.

Velvet was on the smaller side, a rabbit Faunus and it showed in the ears on her head and the shapely Faunus hips, thighs and legs that she had. Her long brown hair flowed over her back and the tight leggings she wore showed off her backside.

Coco was taller and womanlier with some more sizable breasts, though still smaller than Yang by a decent margin. She too had wide womanly whips the flowed and swayed as she walked with a model like strut, her hair was about shoulder length with one side longer and dyed to an amber yellow. She wore a lot of tight pants and open chest sweaters, she considered herself a fashion forward gal and most people thought she was one of the coolest kids in all of Beacon, a fact she embarrassed with her wise, yet playful, attitude.

“I haven’t been to the mall in a while.” Yang said.

“Really?” Coco smirked “You gotta get out more then, this place is the best for hunting, clothes and guys.”

“Really we should spend more time here then.” Yang laughed walking with her hands behind her head and her chest puffed out in her jacket.

“That’s the spirit.” Coco laughed “Stick with me and you’ll learn the ropes of life in no time.”

“Teach me lots Senpai.” Yang said.

“First lesson.” Coco lowered her sunglasses and gave a stern stare “Never call me that.”

“Right.” Yang mumbled at the fact her joke was so poorly received.

“There should be a lipstick store around here somewhere.” Coco said.

“I actually need something new too.” Yang nodded.

“Well let’s hit it up, will you two ladies manage on your own?” Coco smirked at the Faunus with them.

“We’ll be alright.” Velvet smiled “It’ll give Blake and I a chance to chat Faunus to Faunus.”

“That’d be nice, I haven’t talked to many other Faunus since I got here.” Blake nodded.

The two groups split up, with Yang and Coco going shopping while Velvet and Blake wandered around the mall.

“So how do you like Beacon?” Velvet said sparking up a conversation.

“It’s different from home that’s for sure.” Blake looked around at the bright lights and modern products and billboards “There’s nothing like this back home, the markets are so much more open, simple and basic.”

“It takes some getting used to.” Velvet giggled as they walked, her hips bumping into Blake’s “Oops sorry didn’t realize I was swaying so much.”

“It’s fine, honestly I don’t ever realize I do it myself sometimes.” Blake said looking back at her shapely butt “Pink Dust certainly has some extra effects on Faunus it seems. I’m…not really sure how I feel about it honestly.”

Blake looked down at her sharp claw like nails, the ears on her head twitching a bit.

“Hmm, I think they make you look quite cute.” Velvet smiled “Pink Dust and Faunus are an interesting combination, have you heard what they say about us?”

“Umm what do you mean, the usual terrible things they say about Faunus of course I’ve them.” Blake frowned.

“No, I mean what they say about Faunus and using Pink Dust.” Velvet said “They say that Pink dust brings Faunus back in touch with their primal side, it’s why our animal features look clearer and our legs look so much bigger and wider.”

“Our legs?” Blake looked at Velvet’s lower body.

“They’re so wide and womanly, birthing hip like, cause of our animal desire to survive and reproduce.” Velvet giggled “It’s all just rumors and silly jokes, I don’t think much of it is true. We probably simply have a different reaction compared to normal humans.”

“We’re just as good as them.” Blake said “This butt may be awkward but I’m proud of showing it off.”

“Exactly there’s nothing to be ashamed of as a Faunus with Pink usage.” Velvet said “I enjoy the positives sides, the looks, the feelings it’s nice.”

“I’m getting used to it.” Blake blushed.

“Yeah it looks like you and Yang get along well.” Velvet smirked “I wonder does she make you feel the same way some guys make me feel?”

“What do you mean?” Blake raised an eyebrow.

“Well when I see a hot guy I just…” Velvet nibbled on her pinkie a bit “I can’t help but want him to really fuck me good, fill me with his cum and…breed me.”

“Uhh. No.” Blake said.

“Oh, maybe it’s just me then.” Velvet laughed “When I see someone hot, I just get so excited…”

Velvet was blushing a bit as she looked at Blake.

“Say Blake it’ll be a while till Coco and your friend get back do you maybe wanna…go someplace more private.”

“Well, okay.” Blake blushed, the previous conversation having made her mind run and gotten her excited too.

Many public facilities in Remnant had installed love rooms where people could pay a small fee and spend some quality time together away from prying eyes, sex was a part of society but that didn’t mean you could just casually start doing it in public in front of people. So, Blake and Velvet retreated to one of these love hotels and started getting more involved.

“Have you ever done it with another Faunus before?” Velvet asked.

“…” Blake didn’t respond “I…”

“It’s fine your business is your business.” Velvet slipped out of her leggings “But tell me Blake what do you think of this?”

Velvet looked back while giving her butt a light rub, the curve of her cheeks shown off despite her forward stance, Blake quickly felt her panties getting wetter.

“You’re drooling like a guy.” Velvet laughed “Go on I don’t mind. It’s my best feature.”

“Clearly.” Blake said slowly getting on to her knees.

“It’s always been, I remember when I first used Pink, I could feel them growing, swelling with fat, ripping through my pants, the boys on my team were drooling over it and even after breaking free it still swelled more into this booty, even Coco was staring at it.”

“I can see why.” Blake slowly gave it a kiss, her lips sinking into the flesh with little resistance, just enough to show off its gentle firmness.

A low growl escaped her lips as she felt more urge to play with the bunny booty before her.

Velvet hummed as Blake caressed and kissed her backside, lips planting soft kisses on it as her fingers glided around and rubbed it, her claw like nails gently poking but not piercing the skin. The bunny girl pouted and nibbled on her lower lip as Blake spread her monster cheeks and stuffed her head in, tongue flicking around rapidly, over her pussy, asshole and the area in-between.

“BLAKE!” Velvet whimpered suddenly as Blake dug in with a predator like desire to ravage her friend’s body.

“HMMM!” Blake growled from between the cheeks as she let herself go a little wild, her more animalistic desires taking over.

“Oh yes!” Velvet moaned as a tongue slithered into her “What are you part snake! Ohh a cat’s tongue is so good.”

Blake let out yet another pleased growled as her claws gripped on the cheeks around her face, her scratchy tongue lashing around as her fluffy ears twitching against the soft skin, the tickling making Velvet giggle with her moans. Blake had no intention of stopping, this sexy little bunny had been teasing her since she was invited to the mall with her, cleverly shaking her butt, swaying her hips, bending over to tie her shoes a few too many times to not be suspicious, so if she was gonna be such a tease Blake would make her work for it.

“HAA!” Velvet gasped as Blake pulled back and full on smacked her ass, the jiggling sending ripples through her booty and causing it to jiggle around the black-haired beauties face.

The taste of the wet rabbit filled her mouth, her sweet yet succulent flavors splashing on her tongue, it was like a prime steak cut ready for her to sample, and her urges were too much to hold back.

“MMMMMM!” Blake really started thrashing her tongue, using her fangs to gently nip at Velvet’s folds and tease her more and more but not enough to cause pain.

“Yes, that’s it, oh that mouth of yours is…OHHHH!” Velvet moaned as she gushed herself all over Blake’s face, the sweet fluids igniting the senses of her lover.

“Hmmm.” Blake leaned back and licked her lips “Sorry I got a little…heated.”

“I liked it.” Velvet giggled “I haven’t had someone so direct in a while, not since the last Faunus I fucked, things get like that between our kind.”

Blake was a little silent for a moment “I’ll make sure to control myself better then.”

“Oh, I don’t mind when it gets a little aggressive.” Velvet smirked.

“…I do.” Blake mumbled to herself before gasping as a flash went off “What was that?!”

“Oh sorry, I like to take a picture of people after we fuck, I think it’s an attractive real shot.” Velvet tucked her camera away again “You look good in it, you should model for me sometime.”

* * *

Having split up from Blake and Velvet, Yang and Coco had gone to a small boutique to do a little shopping for makeup and accessories. Yang was no fashionista, clothes and make up had never been her thing she cared about practicality more than anything, but part of her liked looking at this stuff.

“Good afternoon Miss Adel.” A woman smiled as she walked in “How can we help you today?”

“I’m just looking with a friend.” Coco shrugged “Could you get out the newest samples for us?”

“Of course, right away.”

“Seems like you’re popular.” Yang chuckled a bit.

“I’m a frequent customer here.” Her pushed up her sunglasses “They like to keep me happy.”

Yang started looking around the story herself, observing all sorts of blushes and nail polishes while the skinny yet short clerk brought out a box of things for Coco.

“Yang come here.” Coco called her over “What do you think of this color?”

She was holding a tube of yellow gold lipstick, the makeup shining softly under the light.

“Not bad I guess, anything would look good on you though.” Yang smiled.

“It’s not about me I was thinking about how it’d look on you.” The collected woman said lowering her gaze over her glasses “This color matches your hair really well, let’s see.”

“What are-MPHM!” Yang sputtered as she talked as Coco grabbed her cheeks with her right hand and started spreading the lipstick on her.

“Don’t talk you’ll make me smudge.” Coco gave her another calming glare.

Yang was forced into a stationary stone face appearance as Coco suddenly started going buck wild on her, spread lipstick, dusting blush, curling eyebrows and more.

“Not bad.” Coco smirked looking her over and grabbing a hand mirror “What do you think?”

Yang looked at her reflection, it was more girlish than she’d been used too, her plump lips coated nicely, her face looking almost model like in nature with its makeup, it felt…weird.

“It’s alright.” Yang shrugged.

“Alright, I think I did a pretty great job.” Coco huffed.

“No, it’s not you it’s just…I don’t know stuff like this doesn’t suit me.” Yang said “I’m more about kicking butt and having a good time than being all girly.”

“Ehh wrong!” Coco yelled.

“What?”

“You can be both.” Coco poked her nose “They’re not mutually exclusive or something, hell I’d argue huntresses have to be both.”

Yang looked confused.

“You’re looking at one of the most badass chicks at Beacon.” Coco said strutting around the store a bit “Kick your ass and look good doing it, that’s my motto. Its important for a huntress to be strong and confront Grimm, but be sexy to lure them, and other folks, in.”

“You have a point.” Yang looked at a rack of sunglasses.

“I’m serious.” Coco looked in the mirror used for trying on sunglasses with her “You’re strong and sexy, you gotta embrace that.”

She pulled a pair of glasses with faux-gold frames and dark brown lenses off the shelf and slipped them over Yang’s eyes, standing behind her she smiled.

“Now tell me what you see in the mirror Yang?” she asked.

Yang paused and thought, it was undeniable that she was hot, she knew that but she’d never really ‘felt’ like she was attractive, but seeing herself all dolled up felt nice, her large breasts bursting out her jacket, her plump yellow lips, her tight abs, her thick legs, her tall stature…

“I see a smoking hot bombshell.” Yang smiled “…and you.”

“Haha very funny.” Coco playfully jabbed her “Yeah you look good those things suit you, training, being strong and all that is important, just don’t neglect your other side too, it’s all about balance. Come on this stuff is on me.”

“No, I couldn’t.” Yang took them off and looked at the price “This is way too expensive.”

“I invited you out, it’s my treat.” She lowered her frames and winked “Sides I’m sure I can think of some way for you to pay me back later.”

Yang gave off an uncharacteristic blush and followed her to the register and out of the store. It took them a bit to find Blake and Velvet who had recovered from their time together.

“You girls have fun without us?” Coco asked.

“You could say that.” Velvet giggled “Ready to head back to school?”

“Yeah it’s starting to get late.” Yang stretched.

“Is that new?” Blake asked looking up at Yang’s lips.

“Oh, this yeah trying out a new look.” Yang smiled.

“…it looks nice on you.” Blake smiled back.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. New Friends

Ruby walked the streets of the city alone, she wasn’t really up to any man hunting, or Grimm hunting, she was just out for a walk more or less. With Yang and Blake hanging out with some upperclassmen and Weiss in her icy mood she decided it was time for a Ruby day.

“Hello!” a girl smiled as Ruby walked passed her.

“Huh, uhh hi.” Ruby looked at her.

The girl was about her height but a little taller, she had a short yet slightly curly bob of orange hair, her body was rather thick and curvy with large breasts contained in a thinly strapped green and cream-colored dress.

Ruby wasn’t sure what was going on, there was something a little off about this girl but, she didn’t seem harmful.

“My name is Penny.” The girl said in an almost stilted voice.

“Ruby.” The other girl said looking at her.

Her dress was snug and small on her thicker frame, the straps on the top allowed a little bit of her areolas to peak out, and the lower portion was short enough that you could easily get a brief glimpse of her pure white panties.

“Are you a huntress?” Ruby asked.

“Yes!” Penny smiled “How did you know?”

“Oh, you just have the body of one I guess.” Ruby looked her over.

“My body was built for work like that.” Penny said “…you too.”

“Oh thanks.” Ruby looked down at her breasts and Penny’s nearly flawless hourglass and felt a little jealousy.

“Ruby, would you like to have sex?” Penny asked.

“Excuse me?!” Ruby nearly gaffed.

“You’ve been staring at my body and your face seems flush so I assumed I was arousing you.” Penny explained.

“Well yeah you’re hot and all but we like just met.” Ruby blushed.

“All the more reason to show our friendship with a sexual bonding moment.” Penny smiled.

Ruby rolled her eyes a bit but then locked back on to Penny’s big, creamy breasts “Alright let’s go.”

The two headed to a love room and started getting busy.

“You’re very beautiful Ruby.” Penny said as the girl took her cloak off.

“You’re one to talk, you’re gorgeous.” Ruby said reaching out and grabbing a handful of Penny’s bosom.

Her fingers sank into the flesh but were pushed back with a surprising tautness, she soon leaned in and started kissing them, planting her lips all over the soft skin, gently letting her teeth nibble the area around her perky buds, Penny humming softly as she pulled the strings on Ruby’s corset like top.

“You’re rather aggressive.” Penny giggled a bit as Ruby assaulted her chest, licking, kissing and squeezing all over.

“So big.” Ruby moaned a bit latching her lips over the girl’s right tit.

Penny held Ruby close and let her play with her breasts to her heart’s content, slowly sitting back on the provided bed while the red lipped lover sucked on her like a starving child looking for milk. Penny started allowing her own hands to explore Ruby’s body as well, gently rubbing her ass as she hugged her closer.

Ruby began pushing Penny onto her back, grinding her body against her like a cat on a scratching post, her pussy rutting against her new friend’s leg as she smacked her tits around like a couple of bongos

“So soft but firm.” Ruby made them wobble into each other “HMMM!”

She kissed the pair once more before finally pulling off, resting herself on her knees near Penny’s face.

“What do you think of this?” Ruby used her long nails to spread her folds.

“Positively Pretty.” Penny leaned in and started licking Ruby’s folds.

Ruby moaned softly as she felt a surprisingly cool tongue begin to press on her, the squirming mass gently gliding over each and every slight contour perfectly. Ruby whimpered and shivered, slightly twitching her hips a bit as Penny’s tongue pressed deeper in, her lips tightly sealed against her snatch, her clit briefly getting sucked on.

“OHHH!” Ruby squirmed more and more “Ohh yes Penny!”

The girl was laying on her back still eating Ruby out, her body jiggling in place softly, Ruby slowly turned around so the two could lock into a 69 pose and pulled Penny’s panties to the side and started to return the favor, using her lips on her lower region.

The two new acquaintances moaned and ate each other out, juices splashing against their tongues, sensations mixing into orgasmic pleasure.

“I…OHHH!” Ruby bit her lip and whimpered a bit as her insides shifted rapidly, climactic pleasure rolling over her as her fingers massaged Penny’s tight pussy, the other girl twitching and moaning deeply as she leaked out fluids as well.

Ruby softly laid back on the bed to catch her breath, pawing at Penny’s breasts like some sort of curious cat.

“I’ve never felt breasts like yours before Penny.” Ruby squeezed them “Your skin is so bouncy.”

“It was made that way?” Penny blinked.

“I…don’t quite understand.” Ruby said.

“Ruby I am not human.” Penny explained “I’m a robot.”

Ruby was taken with surprise at first but then as she thought about it, it started to make more sense, the taut skin that bounced with an almost synthetic rubbery quality, to cold feeling of her tongue and the fact she didn’t taste like other girls.

“So, you’re some kind of sexbot?” Ruby asked.

“I suppose.” Penny tilted her head “I’m a synthetic persona capable of generating an aura and fighting Grimm, at least that’s what my dialog says I am.”

“Hmm, weird but cool.” Ruby shrugged and nuzzled her breasts some more “Well I think you’re sexy anyway human or not.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I wasn’t sure whether to reveal the robotic nature of Penny now or later but I decided to just get it out of the way.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Hitting The Showers

After a nice straining workout, the girls of team RWBY were getting ready to hit the showers, beads of sweat collected on their bodies. Some of the showers at Beacon were co-ed, which meant anyone could use them if they chose to as opposed to the specific gendered ones, and today the girls were choosing those.

“Nothing beats working up a sweat like that.” Yang laughed lifting her sports bra off and letting her tits free “If only we could fuck around with some real Grimm.”

“The less of them we see the better in my opinion.” Blake slowly bent over to slide her shorts off, giving everyone a nice view of her thick backside.

“Frankly it doesn’t matter, male, female, Grimm or human so long as it makes me feel good, I don’t mind.” Weiss pulled her ponytail out.

Ruby simply giggled and hugged her older sister “Hey Yang let me wash you back in there okay~”

As the got closer the girls could hear water running already, indicating someone was already using them, and peering around the corner they got a view of who. Inside were two of the students who’d come to compete in the upcoming Vital Festival, or at least the girls assumed since they’d never seen them around before.

Both were tall and muscular, one with a blue updo while the other was sporting short spiky blonde hair.

“Oh look.” Weiss pointed at the blonde who was also sporting a monkey tail “He’s one of you Blake.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the Faunus hissed a bit.

“That came out wrong.” Weiss mumbled.

“Girls don’t argue look at that.” Yang looked at the soapy boys as they turned around “It’s a meat market.”

All the girls let out a playful hum and they got to see the shlongs dangling between their legs, nice thick half hard cocks shifting around as they moved and washed themselves.

“Well…damn.” Weiss smirked.

“Look at them Ruby.” Yang smiled “Doesn’t that just get you going.”

“I mean, I’ve never really seen one up close like that.” Ruby blushed “On a human at least.”

“Okay then girls.” Yang cracked her knuckles “You know what to do.”

“Huh?” Ruby was confused.

“Hey boys mind if we join ya?” Yang smiled walking out into the showers, the steam and water quickly coating her body.

“Huh, oh sure ladies are always welcome to join us.” The boy with the monkey tail said, Blake audibly groaned in response “I’m Sun, this is my teammate Neptune.”

“Pleasure.” The blue haired boy smiled a bit.

The girls all started letting the water run over their smooth skin, humming softly and casually chatting with the boys, learning that they were from Haven Academy and were here like so many others for the Festival.

“Hehehe…” Ruby was giggling a bit as she rubbed Yang’s ample bust from behind, fingers gliding over her supple sacks.

“Don’t mind her.” Yang laughed “So are you boys enjoying your time here.”

“Oh yeah, there’s lots of great stuff and girls.” Sun said looking at Blake’s ass.

“Hmph.” Blake pouted a bit as she felt his eyes on her.

“Well now you can consider yourself lucky enough to meet the most beautiful girl at Beacon.” Weiss said smugly.

“Oh, really now.” Yang laughed pushing her wet chest against Weiss’ “Care to share more Ice Queen, sounds like some of that Silicon leaked into your brain.”

“A Schnee is always at the top.” She smirked back.

“Wanna prove that.” Yang looked at Neptune “How about you give us a hand.”

The two started rubbing their bodies against his while their hands moved over his abs.

“Aww I wanted to keep playing with Yang’s boobies.” Ruby pouted.

“Well there’s something else you can play with if you want.” Sun said presenting his cock to her gently.

“Hmm, well okay.” Ruby giggled reaching out and starting to stroke him to an erection “Hey Blake wanna join us?”

“Haa…fine.” The quiet cat rolled her eyes a bit.

With that the ladies had their partners and were getting to work, showering the boys with kisses as their hands began stroking and working on their cock.

“HMM, how’s this feel.” Weiss smirked as she dragged her tongue over Neptune’s shaft.

“Haha, sorry he can’t hear you with my tits on his face!” Yang laughed mashing her melons into him.

“You’re always throwing those things around.” Weiss rolled her eyes a bit before opening her mouth all the way to allow herself to start throating some cock, her long wet hair clinging to her body from her back all the way down to her long legs.

“Ohh yeah put’em in your mouth.” Yang moaned feeling her nipples slip between Neptune’s lips, he sucked on them and sent a shock through her system, yang moaned and flicked her head back, her voluminous blonde hair whipping back and spraying water around.

Elsewhere in the shower Blake had her soft ass cheeks around Sun’s cock, hotdogging it and moaning as it slid between them in her moist cavity.

“Blake.” Ruby moaned a bit and sat before her friend with her legs spread wide, begging to feel her lips against her “OHHH!”

Ruby moaned as Blake went in, her scratchy feline tongue slapping against her lips, twirling around her clit and making her splash a little of the water around her.

“HMM!” Ruby squeezed her breasts and looked at Sun still getting his assjob from Blake, Ruby excited to get her turn with it soon.

Blake was trying not to squirm so much, the feeling of a hard shaft between her butt and occasionally pressing and sliding passed her hole was driving her up a wall, she wanted to claw the floor she was getting so worked up, plus the flavor of her teammate’s pussy on her tongue was only adding to her sexual confusion.

“OHHH!”

The two suddenly looked over and saw Wiess was done sucking and had now taken to riding Neptune’s cock, her body bouncing slowly on his rod.

“Hmph, greedy as always.” Yang rolled her eyes before standing up and squatting over Neptune’s head, pressing her pussy right against him and feeling a tongue drag across to make her groan deeply “Fuck yes~”

Weiss clicked her tongue a bit, every time she tried to one up someone, they always try to do it right back.

“You’re such a slut you know that.” She leaned closer towards Yang while still rolling her hips.

“Says the girl who jumps on a cock to show her superiority.” Yang leaned in as well.

“Sometimes I just can’t stand you.” Weiss huffed “Bitch.”

“Whore!”

“Hot Headed Harlot!”

“Subzero Skank!”

The two insulted each other, moving in closer and closer with each one until.

“HMM!” they just started making out while rubbing their butts on Neptune.

“MMM! Yeah that’s right-MMM!” Yang moaned “Shove your tongue down my throat!”

“HMMM! You call that a kiss.” Weiss knotted their wriggling mouth worms together “Clearly I need to show you how it’s done!”

“Well seems like they worked that out.” Ruby giggled as Blake looked up at her with pussy juice on her lips.

“Weiss solving an argument with sex, I never would have guessed.” Blake scoffed jokingly.

“You know though all that lip service from you and watching them got me really…turned on.” Ruby said getting on all fours and looking back as Sun “Can you help a girl out.”

“My pleasure.” He said mounting and sliding right into her pussy.

“HMM!” Ruby moaned happily, her eyes twitching like she was having a pleasure seizure.

Blake let out a low growl, that hotdog she gave Sun had gotten her horny too and now Ruby was taking the cock she rightfully earned via foreplay.

“Oh, Blake this feels…yes~” Ruby moaned her face pressing on the warm wet tiles of the shower “OHHH Fuck that’s amazing.”

“Here Ruby!” Blake lifted her up and rested the girl’s head on her politely sized bust “You like boobs, don’t you?”

“Boobs, yeah boobs are nice.” Ruby rubbed her cheeks against them, Blake moaning as her nipples were flicked like light switches “But cock feels…it’s OHHH! But the softness of boobies is…HMM!”

Ruby was torn between the two, her childlike adoration and love of big bazongas, and her pussys newly blossoming affinity for thick man meat.

“Can’t I just…HAVE BOTH!” She moaned as Sun thrusted deeper into her while her lips planted around Blake’s right nipple.

“NYAAA!” Blake let out a shocking cat like yelp.

The showers were filled with moans of the four members of Team RWBY while the boys did their best to keep up with the needs of four horny bimbos, cum spraying and washing away under the steamy water of the shower.

“FAAAA!” Ruby moaned as she felt her insides shift in a new and exciting way, moving to the veiny contours of Sun’s cock as he came inside of her.

“Wow.” Blake giggled a bit as Ruby looked half asleep on her chest pillows “You alright Ruby.”

“A little…lightheaded.” She moaned.

“I think you’ve had enough showering.” Blake supported the taller girl on her shoulder “Come on let’s get you out of here.”

“HMM!” Yang moaned still grinding her ass on Neptune’s face as her juices continued to flow “We’ll catch up.”

“HMPH!” Weiss grunted as she came again her legs starting to get wobbly as well.

“Don’t tell me you’re giving up?” Yang smirked.

“Not as long as you’re still going Blondie.” Weiss smirked back.

Weiss and Yang kissed again as they let Sun jerk off to the two of them riding on his friend, their wet bodies dripping with steamy heat that even Weiss’ ice attacks would have trouble cooling off now.

“Ha…ha…” Wiess panted a bit, her normally pale skin now having a red blush covering it, the heat clearly getting to her, her legs pumping rapidly to bounce on Neptune’s cock, a bead of sweat dripping off her nose and onto the floor.

“Say…” Yang moaned feeling her own sweat slipping and vanishing between her tits immaculate cleavage “Does it feel like he’s slowing down a bit?”

She was taking note that her pussy wasn’t getting as much attention as it had been a while ago.

“I…I guess.” Weiss noted the last of matching thrusts to her bounce and the uncomfortable limpness of her lover’s cock “Wait do you think…?”

“AH!” both girls rapidly jumped off and saw that they delirious and pure red face of the boy they’d been fucking.

“Oh god did we kill him with sex?!” Yang yelled.

“Blue and White Dust, I need dust to cool him off!” Weiss panicked “I can’t get arrested!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Please consider filling out this feedback poll- **https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeSprlEuoY_NqJKG_IJq0oHkeQrRkCVuMDzx2nbjkgSRT-J0g/viewform?usp=sf_link****

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Henchmen- Neo

Cinder Fall was walking around the town outside of Beacon, eyes easily falling to her gorgeous red dress covered body.

“So, what’s up?” Emerald asked, her dark breasts bouncing slightly as she walked.

“It’s so hard to find good help these days.” She sighed flipping her hair over her shoulder “You’re reliable but Mercury is too busy with all the woman here to make himself useful…I’ll have to punish him later.”

“So, what, you want another henchman?” Emerald asked.

“Yes, someone good, someone reliable…someone malleable for our plans.” Cinder looked around the crowds of various people “Not some cheap mercenary thug but someone with skills we can use.”

Cinder looked around the seedy area, there were bulky muscular enforcers, stealthy ninja like assassins, sultry seductresses but none were what she was looking for.

“Maybe the traditional route is the wrong idea?” she wondered as she and Emerald took a break.

“Are you sure, that one guy seemed good.” Emerald had been eyeing up a large buff dark skinned fellow.

“Eww never he was disgusting did you see how he spit on the floor.” Cinder shivered “Vile.”

Cinder say in the park studying people, angry at her inability to find someone useful for her work. In the end she took to people watching, seeing all the citizens living their lives, ignorant of the dangers of the world, happy and peaceful like nothing would ever go wrong.

“Makes me sick.” She mumbled “Huh?”

Suddenly a strange girl caught Cinder’s eye, she was short with multicolor pink and brown hair, with an outfit to match, she was standing their twirling a little umbrella and spinning around, doing bizarre skits that could best be described as the work of a Mime as she said no words to the people watching and leaving tips in a jar for her. The girl seemed like any other normal citizen, no outstanding features of Dust generated curves, just a performance artist.

The acrobatic jumping and flipping, balancing and twirling was some fine athleticism, Cinder couldn’t help but feel entranced. She stood up and walked closer, watching the performance for what seemed like hours.

“Uhh Cinder you okay?” Emerald asked.

“She’s the one, she’s perfect.” Cinder smiled.

“Her, but she’s just some street mime.” Emerald commented.

“Exactly, she’s pure, fresh…unfiltered.” Cinder said watching the girl wave her hands in front of herself to change her expression and hair color “And her Semblance is just what I’m looking for.”

Emerald wanted to protest, but she also new not to get in Cinder’s way on things like this, if she set her mind to it, it was going to happen. So, they waited till night fall when the little performer started packing up her signs.

“Hello there.” Cinder approached “I’d like to speak to you…umm, what is your name?”

The girl pantomimes rubbing her chin and thinking, before pointing to a little sign that said “Neopolitan” on it.

“Is that your name?”

The girl nodded and then pointed at the first three letters.

“Call you Neo?” Cinder asked and was once again answered with a curt nod.

“Well Neo my name is Cinder, this is my associate Emerald.” The woman introduced them,

“Hmm…” Neo inspected the two and made some hourglass movements with her hands.

“Oh yes we are huntresses.” Cinder nodded.

“How are you able to understand her?” Emerald sighed.

“We’re reaching each other on another level.” Cinder smirked “Must be meant to be. No, I have a proposition for you.”

Neo tilted her head.

“I’m planning a…job and could use someone with your skills.” Cinder smiled.

Neo gave her a questioning look and then made a spooky face.

“You think I’m evil?” Cinder asked and got another positive nod “My you are a sharp little thing.”

Neo made a proud pose.

“Yes, most would say I’m on the wrong side of the law.” Cinder admitted.

“Should you be telling her all this?” Emerald asked before stopping to think, maybe this was another part of Cinder’s plan, tell her everything and make her join after all there’s no way Cinder, and certainly not Salem, would let this girl live if she knew their plans.

“We’re going to change things around here.” Cinder said “This peaceful society that ignores the needy, will be…taken care of. Strong will rule, wealth fame power…”

Neo seemed to have her interests peaked and Cinder smiled.

“I noticed what you were doing during that performance you know.” Cinder said.

“What?” Emerald was confused.

Neo gave her a glare.

“The one dancing and preforming was nothing more than an old image.” Cinder turned around “The same one I’m talking too now.”

While turning around she grabbed the girl’s wrist, the air shattering like glass as the multicolored girl appeared.

“You used the image to distract the crowd while the real you steals their wallets is that correct?” Cinder asked.

“Hehehe.” The girl snickered and nodded.

Cinder let her go “You are an interesting one.”

Cinder reached a hand out “So…care to join us? All the money in the world can be yours.”

Neo looked around and tilted her head thinking before smiling and shaking her hand.

“Welcome to the team.” Cinder smiled.

* * *

Having gained her new ally Cinder retreated to one of her hideouts, sending the allies she’d made in the White Fang to do what tasks they needed to prepare for the future big events.

“Don’t mind the Faunus Neo, they don’t concern you.” Cinder said meeting with the girl “You work directly for me okay, you’re better than them since you’re one of my direct team.”

Neo nodded.

“But there is a matter I wish to discuss.” Cinder hummed “You.”

“HMM?” the girl looked at her.

“Well you see you’re strong but that power can go up even more.” Cinder sat on the table and slid her a little pouch “With this. This stuff’s not cheap and can be hard to come by even for us, so consider this a welcome present.”

Neo looked in the pouch and saw a handful of pink glittery sand, a smile slowly crossed her face as her aura began to project and consume the Pink Dust.

Cinder smirked hearing her moan a bit, crossing her legs and watching her new recruit embrace a new look.

Neo’s jacket began to rise up and fill out as her bust became less than modest, the corset like singlet she wore underneath filling out and providing a surprising amount of support. Her multicolored pink and brown hair seemed to get fuller and more voluminous as her lips puffed up as well. The lower portion of her one piece dug into her pussy leaving a clear cameltoe as her jacket struggled more and more, the buttons audibly groaning to stop her from spilling out.

Her body rose up a bit as her ass crew, but her height stayed small and fun sized with thick thighs and smooth vanilla skin.

“Ohh~” Neo let out a very pleased moan looking down at her massive knockers.

“Seems like you’re feeling much better.” Cinder smiled and Neo nodded “I never get tired of seeing people use Pink Dust it always gets me…heated up.”

Cinder went to move her legs, clearly flashing Neo an upskirt shot.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Cinder smirked “I don’t wear underwear I find it restricting. I don’t know why I apologized I bet you liked what you saw.”

Neo made a face with her tongue hanging out like an excitable puppy.

“It’s yours if you want it darling.” Cinder leaned back as Neo sprung over the table and shoved her head up her dress “OHHH MYYY!”

Cinder moaned and smirked as she was eaten out, Neo’s lips against her nethers and lapping at her juicy snatch.

“Yes, don’t stop, show me what you can do.” Cinder moaned pulling her breasts out of her dress and licking her finger before rubbing it on her nipple.

“Cinder.” Emerald came in “Starting fast…”

“Mmm, what is it.” Cinder moaned in a blissful state “I’m busy right now.”

“The White Fang are moving another shipment but apparently there was a problem.” Emerald frowned “They were attacked and arrested.”

“Useless, and don’t tell me this right now you’re ruining my mood.” Cinder snarled “Get over here.”

Emerald nervously moved over to her friend who was letting of an aura of heat, as soon as she got close Cinder grabbed her face and shoved her tongue in her mouth.

“I hate-HMM-bad news.” Cinder moaned wriggling her tongue all over Emerald’s mouth “Don’t you know that.”

“Yes, I just thought-HAA!” Emerald moaned when Cinder smacked her ass.

“I think you came in here intending to interrupt my time with Neo.” Cinder smiled down at the silent girl smothering her lower half “Are you jealous Emerald.”

“N-No.” the dark-skinned girl moaned as her ass-less chaps were tugged on, Cinder’s finger pressing against her asshole.

“Emerald.” Cinder spoke like a stern lecturing professor “I also hate being lied to by people I put my trust in.”

“HMMM!” Emerald bit her lips as Cinder started pushing two fingers into her pussys and another into her starfish.

“I know all your sweet spots dearie.” Cinder smirked still feeling Neo in her pussy “And I won’t let you cum a drop unless I hear the truth.”

“Ha…ha…” Emerald moaned “Y-Y-YES! I came in here because I thought you were having sex with that new girl and I wanted you myself!”

“See was that so hard?” Cinder smiled still fingering her “Now girls, we still have a lot to plan for…and where the fuck is Mercury?!”

“Still…doing his thing.” Emerald moaned.

“I should cut that stupid dick of his off so he stops thinking with the wrong head!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	14. Training with Pyrrha

“Alright Jaune ready to work on your Aura again?” Pyrrha asked.

“Yeah, lets keep going.” The blonde said standing there in nothing but tight black work out shorts and a sports bra, her long hair tied back into a cute ponytail.

Pyrrha came closer, wearing a pair of tight black pants, and a brown with gold trimmed sports bra top.

“Now Jaune Aura is the manifestation of your soul.” Pyrrha said making her body glow red “It has all manner of uses, Defense to shield your body from the assault of a Grimm, Offense to expunge a Grimm and more including healing minor wounds.”

Jaune was only able to loosely manifest her aura, a faint light pinkish color.

“Sorry, I’m just not very good at this.” The girl frowned.

“Don’t worry that’s why we practice.” Pyrrha smiled “Now Huntresses tend to use their aura differently than men do, we use them with out weapons but out bodies need to utilize it in a different way.”

Pyrrha stuck her tongue out and made Aura glow around it.

“We need to handle female Grimm with this rather than a penis.” The red head smirked a bit “And we can use out lady parts just the same.”

“Right.” Jaune nodded a bit.

Pyrrha couldn’t help but blush at how cute Jaune looked in her workout clothes, it was adorable, the way the top boosted her bust, the shorts hugged her shapely hips and soft butt.

“Your Aura also works with your Semblance, but not everyone activates there’s the same, for some it’s stress others practice so don’t worry too much about trying to find yours, for now just focus on being able to hone your aura as best you can, let’s start with something simple. How about you try and concentrate your Aura on your tongue like I did.”

Jaune nodded and started trying to make the aura collect around her mouth. She was inexperienced so it was like trying to control the flow of water with a strainer.

Pyrrha watched with interest seeing the cute girl straining and huffing as she tried to focus, again she thought it was adorable. Still, she could sense the depth of Jaune’s Aura deep down, she just needed to unlock it first.

“Try imagining yourself using your Aura.” Pyrrha said “Think of a mental image.”

Jaune tried, humming a little as her mouth tingled, she focused and thought of things like what it’d be like to have her Aura work…the people she wanted to protect and more.

“HMM!” she gasped looking down and seeing her tongue starting to glow a bit.

“Excellent job!” Pyrrha clapped “See you’re making progress already, but Aura isn’t all a good Huntress needs, she needs to be in top physical shape to so let’s get to work! Five times around the track!”

Jaune nodded and got to running around like her trainer encouraged. Working out as a girl was still something Jaune was getting used to, the different movements of her body, the gentle shifting of her breasts and butt it was still just kinda strange, getting more comfortable by the day, but still strange.

Pyrrha of course loved having her upfront spot to watching the smaller gal work out, she never realized it was so cute watching her prance about and adjust to her body.

“Guess you learn something new about yourself every day.” Pyrrha chuckled feeling her insides heating up “Jaune is even cuter like this.”

After a few laps Pyrrha made Jaune do sit ups, each one bringing the blonde within breathing distance of her Amazonian bosom. After that was squats so Pyrrha could see Jaune’s cute little butt stretching out her shorts.

“Ha…ha…” Jaune panted a bit, each time she dropped low her body jiggled in her womanly places, an exhausted blush forming on her cheeks as sweat began to collect on her body.

This only made the display more erotic for Pyrrha, the muscular phenome licking her lips as she watched her drop to her hands for pushups, her breast squishing against the ground.

“Alright Jaune that’s all let’s pack it in.” Pyrrha smiled.

“EEP!” the blonde yelped when the larger girl slapped her ass.

“Hit the showers kiddo.” Pyrrha laughed.

Pyrrha stayed behind to clean up while Jaune retreated to wash the sweat off her body, of course Pyrrha used her magnetism powers to hurry things along so she could get to the lockers herself.

“Hmm…”

“Yes…Jaune.” She smiled a bit watching the girl shower.

Jaune looked positively sexy as she stood in the steamy spray, her hair clinging to her body as she shampooed it.

“HMM!” she flipped her hair back, the locks sticking to her more as her hands rubbed soap all over her female frame, her hands gliding over her breasts, more gentle moaning coming from her gorgeous lips as bubbles dripped off her.

Any one who may have walked by would have seen the bizarre sight of an amazon like Pyrrha squirming around behind a wall like a nervous toddler.

The water poured over Jaune, running between her legs and making her let out a shivering moan, her womanhood tingling with arousal.

“Ohh…” Jaune slowly moved her fingers lower and gently pressed down on her clit, moaning again as her fingers swirled around it.

“Yes Jaune…” Pyrrha bit her lip.

“MMM…Oh…” Jaune moaned slowly rubbing her puffy pussy more and more, full on masturbating under the showerhead.

Her voyeur soon joined in, sticking her own hands into her pants as she watched, masturbating along with her.

“Ohh…ohh…ah…ooh.” Jaune was moaning more frantically as she kept stimulating herself, unable to resist her own body.

“Mhm…” Pyrrha was biting her own lip to avoid moaning so loud she alerted the other girl, her fingers still buried knuckle deep in her won snatch.

“Feels so good.” Jaune moaned “Ohh…Ohh yes!!!”

The blonde’s legs started to buckle and shake as she felt an orgasm rock her body, outside the shower stall Pyrrha covered her mouth with her free hand as she soaked her panties through with her own love squirts.

Pyrrha simply drooled and smiled, if this had been how hot Jaune looked by herself, how great would it be if she was with her…or with a guy? Maybe it was time to encourage Jaune to embrace more of her feminine side.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	15. Teachers

Up in the higher halls of Beacon the Headmaster was working late into the night with some preparations for the festival.

“Haa…” he older gentleman sighed a little.

“You’re working yourself to the bone, it’s not healthy.” Glynda said walking in, hips swaying under her skirt.

“This is a lot of work to make sure it goes right.” He explained “And with so many people around security needs to be good.”

“And Ironwood and Qrow will probably show up.” Glynda say on his desk, her tender legs crossed as she looked at him “Sounds to me like you’re a little stressed out.”

She stood up and walked around the desk towards him “I think I know the perfect way to help you relax…”

She leaned forward and pulled him into a soft kiss and sitting in his lap.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done something like this.” She giggled like a schoolgirl as he opened her top.

She let her breasts free and allowed them to be fondled for a bit, the softness causing them to bounce exceptionally well as they were juggled like basketballs.

“Those hands.” Glynda moaned.

“Your breasts seem a little softer.” Oz noted.

“Must bee all the students massaging them.” She laughed sliding her buxom body under his desk “The view down here is still amazing, it’s been a while I missed my old stomping grounds.”

The teacher did a little fiddling with his pants and belt to quickly free his large manly cock, it was almost out of place of the gentlemanly looking fellow.

“There it is.” Goodbitch smiled slapping it against her tits a bit to get it hard and erect, the nearly footlong shaft staring back at her.

She gave it a few soft kisses before placing her rosy lips against it, tongue licking the length as she slipped it into her mouth.

“HMMM!” The mistress moaned bobbing her head, tongue gliding around as her lips caressed the cock.

She wasted no time showing off her expertise, sucking and bobbing, looking up with a sexy glare from under her glasses, doing everything to tease and tickle the man she was felating. Her long fingers and nails rested on his lap, big breasts pressed against his knees as she sucked and bobbed with no hesitation.

A little of her hair slipped out of its bun and tickled against his skin as she sifted around her butt pressed to the back of the desk as she lifted her big tits and used them to snuggle the base of the shaft in a pillowy embrace.

Oz groaned at the sensation, his cock already starting to twitch as Glynda hummed to send a tingling was of her Aura through his shaft. Cum soon started flying, slathering on face and glasses like renegade paint.

“Hmm, just like old times.” She stood up “Now then…take me over this desk!”

She bent down, smashing her tits over the array of papers on display there as her skirt hiked up, her stockings still clipped on as her panties were moved over and her pussy filled with man meat.

“OHHH!” she moaned as she started getting fucked, her body shifting and jiggling a little more as she was rocked from behind, her beautiful bust pressed against the desk.

Glynda reached across and held on to the far side of the desk and moaned as she got it good, her thick body shifting and jiggling softly. Her male lover thrust his hips cock sliding into her warm hole, Glynda moaning louder and louder, pulling her hair our of its bun to let it flow over her back.

“HAAA!” she moaned as her body shivered and quaked.

Quickly after climaxing once she changed positions, laying her body on the desk, spreading her legs and letting Oz fuck her.

“Harder, harder.” She moaned as her breasts shook and wobbled on her chest, slapping against her face as she pushed them up with her arms “AHH!”

She moaned as the man leaned over and kissed her chest, tongue against her nipples as she squirmed and shivered in pleasure, the blonde bombshell screaming out in pleasure as her body was licked and fucked.

The pace increased as the two fucked, Glynda’s gorgeous body hot with sweat as she shifted and shook her top half, her loins lava like as they squeezed down on the dick inside her.

“HAAA!” she screamed as she started cumming, feeling hot spunk flowing into her.

“See…much better.” She smiled a bit.

“Yes…thank you.” Oz nodded.

“Don’t stress about all this, I’m sure the festival will go fine.” The witch said.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**

 

 


	16. Jaune's First

“Hmm!” Jaune groaned waking up, brushing her bangs out of her face.

She was a little stiff and sore from the recent work outs with Pyrrha, Jaune’s sleeping outfit was an oversized t-shirt with a cute bear on the front along with a pair of short tight shorts.

“Man, my hair’s a mess.” She said running her fingers through and catching a few knots “It’s such a hassle to brush.”

Jaune looked around and saw that the rest of the team was out of the room, Pyrrha would normally get up early for her morning run, but she wasn’t sure were Ren and Nora were.

“Guess I should get ready.” She stood up with a stretch and started heading to the bathroom to wash her face.

As soon as she opened the door she was hit with a gush of steam and the sound of rushing water, someone was in the shower. Figuring she could just get in and out Jaune pushed on, if anyone was showering this early it was probably Pyrrha after her run. Jaune got to the sink and splashed some water on her face but then looked over to the shower.

“KYA!” she let out a girlish yelp “I’m so sorry!”

It wasn’t Pyrrha in the shower, it wasn’t even Nora, it was Ren her sole male roommate. Her eyes quickly scanned his toned lithe body, the muscle shimmering from steam and H2O, his long hair clinging to his skin and a long pale rod between his legs…it was long and not too thick.

“…Jaune…”

She could feel a heat in her gut, a tingling on her lips.

“Jaune!”

“Huh!” she suddenly snapped back to reality “Sorry!”

She quickly darted out of the bathroom, panting like mad. She leaned on the door, her breasts heaving, her nipples hard and her insides aching, this wasn’t the first time that she’d felt this way around Ren…or Men in general.

“Hey there sleepyhead.”

“Morning Jaune.”

Nora and Pyrrha came back into the room wearing their workout outfits, Pyrrha in her usual brown black get up and Nora in a pink and white sports bra and shorts that showed off her immaculate behind.

“Jeez you look like you saw a ghost or something.” Nora laughed “Was he cute?”

“No.” Jaune pouted her plump lips as she started to change, slowly slipping a bra on.

“Aww too bad I bet that could be fun.” Nora laughed “Say is that Ren in the shower.”

“Y-Yeah.” Jaune blushed.

“Perfect I could us one too.” She smirked heading into the steam filled room.

“Everything alright Jaune you seem a little out of it, want to talk about it?” Pyrrha asked.

“Nah I’m alright.” She said grunting as she got her tight jeans on over her butt, having to jump in place a little and making Pyrrha shiver “Just gonna go get something to eat I think.”

“Okay, I’ll be here if you need anything.” The amazon told her.

* * *

Jaune got herself a power bar and was sitting alone on a bench in the park way in the woods away from anyone else. She was trying to sort out all these feelings. Back when she was a man she’d had been attracted to girls, heck she had sex with Pyrrha though she did pass out.

But ever since she changed she was feeling new things, or…she wasn’t sure even as a man she thought Ren was certainly nice and handsome, and always comparing himself to other guys, maybe he always had these…urges, she’d come to accept that deep down she always wondered what it might be like to be a girl and now she was one and enjoying it.

Sure, it was still awkward and she was adjusting but she was done denying that it wasn’t something she liked, the sway of her hips as she walked, the gentle bounce of her breasts, trying on clothes and putting on make-up it was…amazing.

“I accepted all that.” She sighed sitting on the bench “Maybe I need to accept some other things about me too? Pyrrha has been saying I should engage with more of my interests.”

She let out a groan “It just feels so weird to say it I guess, but Ren sure looked cute with those muscles and that…cute butt of his…and…and…”

She squirmed “I…I have to say it or I’m gonna explode.”

She nibbled on her finger between her plump lips.

“I…I want…” she blushed “I want cock. MMMM!”

Just saying it was nearly orgasmic to her, her breaths were rapid and hurried as she tried to calm down.

“There I said it.” She took a breath “I feel…a lot better, I guess what they say is right sometimes you just gotta let it out.”

She popped up off the bench with a spring in her step, feminine body shifting in various attractive ways. Getting that weight off her chest was enough to get her in a much better mood. She headed back to her room to see her friends and let them know she was alright.

She arrived at the dorms and opened the door…right into a landmine.

“Ohh Ren yes!” Nora moaned.

Looking in Jaune saw an interesting sight, Nora on all fours on her bed getting fucked from behind while face first into Pyrrha’s muff.

“Hmm that’s it.” Pyrrha moaned looking over “Oh Jaune, we’re sorry we can go somewhere else.”

“No, it’s fine…” Jaune blushed and looked at them, glowing in the sexual pleasure, her own body heating up a bit “I’m not upset…well no actually I am.”

“What why?” Pyrrha asked.

“Well because…” Jaune suddenly lifted her shirt off “You didn’t ask if I wanted to join in.”

A smile crossed the redhead’s lips as the blonde stripped and joined them on the bed.

“Hope you guys don’t mind a fourth.” She giggled.

“You’re really want too?” Pyrrha said.

“Yes.” Jaune smiled.

“Well then bring that cute little ass over here.” Nora laughed.

Jaune sauntered over to the bed and took a seat between Pyrrha and Nora, the two girls rubbing her tender legs a bit while Ren was still balls deep in Nora, her fat ass against his crotch.

“Hmm, such a cutie.” Nora giggled leaning up and kissing Jaune a bit.

“MMM!” the blonde hummed and softly kissed back as she felt Pyrrha’s fingers between her legs “Ohh~”

“I can’t get enough of you Jaune you’re so beautiful.” The amazon said leaning down to kiss her crush’s breasts.

The four were all moaning, Ren still thrusting away as Nora moved herself closer to Jaune and licked, her tongue sliding against her pussy.

“HMM!” she moaned and squirmed as Pyrrha and Nora teamed up to rub and lick her puffy lips “That’s…ohh.”

“You taste so good Jaune.” Nora teased “OH REN!”

“I want some too.” Pyrrha smiled leaning in closer as well.

“HMM!” she and Nora started kissing, making out in a three way with their lips and Jaune’s pussy.

Jaune shivered and moaned, biting her lower lip as the girls ate her out and she rubbed her own breasts, her eyes drifted over and she caught sight of Ren still going to pound town on Nora’s fine behind.

“R-Ren…” Jaune leaned over and suddenly kissed him.

Her body tingled, she was really kissing a boy their lips were again each other and it felt…great.

“HMM…yeah…” she moaned making out with him while getting eaten out “OHHH!”

Jaune felt her insides twisting and shaking as she orgasmed, juices flushing out of her.

“That was…amazing.” She smiled slowly.

“Hmm, good job.” Nora giggled shivering with her own climax.

Jaune looked over and watched Ren pull out of Nora, her eyes looking at his slick, hard rod.

“W-Wait…” she looked at him.

She leaned down and moved closer, she looked up at him like an innocent schoolgirl maiden as her breath passed over his skin.

“Hmm.” Ren moaned a bit.

Jaune leaned in a bit more, and slowly placed her lips against his cock, kissing it a bit and letting her tongue move over it slowly.

Pyrrha’s eyes widened with excitement as Nora giggled as well, Jaune slowly opening her mouth and letting the shaft into her mouth. Jaune was moving slow at first, starting to get used to it, the feeling of something so big between her lips was…exciting.

“HMMMM!” she moaned a bit, she wasn’t really sure how to give a blowjob so she did what came naturally and bobbed her head letting her lips move.

“She’s…doing it.” Pyrrha moaned and squirmed.

“And she’s a natural.” Nora smirked “Look at her go.”

Jaune swirled her tongue a bit, letting her head bob like she was eating a fleshy popsicle.

“Jaune that’s…ohh that’s good.” Ren moaned.

“It…it feels good.” She said “Your cock is so…hmmm”

She gave him a few more sucks “I…I want you Ren, so bad, I…I want to feel it.”

She laid back and spread her legs.

“Please…” she looked at him with a pout, her deep blue eye entrancing him to her beauty.

Ren shifted above her cock just inches away from her warm wanting womanhood.

“Ha…ha…OHHHH!!!” Jaune moaned as Ren entered into her, the tightness of her hole making him grunt and Jaune moan as for the first time she was penetrated as a female.

It was a sensation she never imagined, full and fulfilled.

“OHH!” she moaned as his hips started moving, plunging himself deeper into her.

“That’s hot.” Nora smiled.

“It really is.” Pyrrha moaned as her juices got flowing and she started diddling herself to the show.

“Oh Ren!” Jaune moaned feeling her breasts wobbling on her chest as her body rocked “OHHHH!”

The pleasure centers of her body were firing, her nipples were hard and aroused, her lips panting as her body held on and started climaxing, shafting and shaking as a feeling unlike any other ran over her body, tightness, looseness, cold and hot all sorts of sensations.

“Haa!” she moaned laying back “That…was…amazing.”

“Well Jaune.” Nora laughed “Seems you’re a bimbo for sure.”

“I guess I am.” She giggled “It’s…great.”

“So…perfect.” Pyrrha moaned with her fingers still up her own cooch.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**


	17. Grimm Battle

No one was quite sure how but a hole opened up in the middle of Town and now Grimm of all shapes and sizes were spilling in. With little time to plan the students put themselves to work helping ‘deal with’ them. There are two ways to eliminate Grimm, an easy way and a hard way. You can fight them with weapons charged with Aura and dust…that’s the hard way, the simpler way is to appeal to the lust in the Grimm, and fuck them till they lose the ability to maintain their form and vanish.

“Ohh yeah feels good.” Yang moaned rolling her hips as she fucked a wolf like Grimm.

The blonde was bouncing away on top of an inky black cock, the ridges rubbing against her insides as her tits shook and slapped against her. Yang was using her strenght to hold its arms down while she let her lower body move separately.

“This is almost too easy.” She laughed a bit.

She shook her head to ruffle her long hair a bit.

“Ohh it’s good for me.” She moaned a bit more “I hope it’s even better for you.”

The Grimm growled deeply and roared before suddenly puffing away as aimless black smoke.

“That was all.” Yang sighed “Ah well.”

She stood up and smirked “Who’s next boys?”

Of course, Yang wasn’t the only one fighting back, Blake was not far off on all fours, a Beowolf type Grimm mounting and fucking her, the wolf man holding it’s claws on her ass. Blake was moaning and trying to make sure she didn’t lose herself, the sensation of a large wolfman on top of her was intense.

“Why won’t you just…ugh cum already.” Blake groaned.

“OHH!”

Blake heard moaning and looked over, she saw a different Grimm howl and vanish, it’s body losing to pleasure inside Velvet’s pussy.

The rabbit Faunus drooled a bit as the Grimm Blake was handling jumped off and over to her, sliding right in, the rabbit barely moaned long before taking that one out too.

“Impossible you did it so easily.” Blake said “How?”

“Not every Grimm is the same some have special touches.” Velvet smiled “Beowolf type Grimm like to feel in charge, like their dominant over you.”

“Isn’t it dangerous to submit to a Grimm?” Blake asked “They can kill you or worse.”

“That’s why I said they like to feel in charge.” Velvet smirked “You have to let them think they’re in control, even if they’re not.”

“So, you…pretend to let them dominate you and hold out?” Blake asked.

“It’s takes work but yeah.”

Velvet wasn’t the only member of her team showing the younger students how it was done, the rest of team CFVY was in control on their situation.

“Come on boys.” Coco smirked “Those ladies aren’t gonna pop if you go easy on them, they may look sweet and curvy but their monsters who will rip people apart you know.”

The other two members of Coco’s team, Yatsuhashi, a rather large muscular man of few words, and Fox, who despite the name was not a Faunus.

Both men grunted, their large penises trusting into the two moaning Ursa Grimm Girls. Coco meanwhile had another between her legs, the creature girl’s long tongue slithering inside her as she commanded the battlefield with not only her beauty but her strategy and skill.

“Ohh yeah~” she moaned “Sure up that right line, get another body over there those Grimm are looking horny! Stay focused don’t let them overwhelm you I don’t wanna see anyone give in to their influence.”

Elsewhere Ruby was having a little too much fun ‘fighting’ with her Grimm challengers, a buxom female Ursa.

“Grimm are surprisingly soft.” Ruby giggled rubbing a female’s chest while her knee worked to spread her leg.

The Grimm howled and snarled as Ruby tugged on its nipples.

“That’s a nice noise.” She giggled leaning down “HMM!”

Ruby started sucking on the dark creature’s nipple, feeling claws on her ass. Ruby started licking, one hand grabbing a fat Grimm tit while the other started rubbing the dark pussy. The beast tried to bite her but she kept bobbing her head in and out of the way, still playing with the pair of melons before her, her plump lips kissing them.

“You, hmm, holding up alright Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“Ugh, of course I am.” The ice queen groaned as she laid on her side taking it from a Boarbatusk, a smaller Grimm with large curled tusks in its mouth.

The beast was thrusting away, its dark twisted genitals stretching her snatch while its hands squeezed her chest, getting a little pushback from her fake bosom.

“Grimm are almost pathetic, you thought you could take on a Schnee.” Weiss laughed and moaned “Hmm, nice try.”

“I didn’t realize Schnees looked so good like that.” Ruby moaned fingering away.

“Of course, we to.” Weiss huffed turning the beast onto it’s back and riding it reverse cowgirl, her long legs stretched out “Though I never expected to be combating Grimm like this, it was one thing in our entrance exam but this…”

“Well at least everyone is holding their own and having a good time.” Ruby smiled seeing Blake 69ing with an Ursa, her ass over its face while her tongue worked his cock.

Team RWBY and CFVY weren’t the only ones helping fight, Team JNPR was as well, and for Jaune this was her first-time face to face with a Grimm since her change.

She looked up and gulped a bit, a large hulking Grimm staring down at her, Grimm were always big but since she was smaller it looked even bigger, she was worried if her Aura wasn’t strong enough this monster could dominate her and…well that would be bad, it was one thing to be a man and fuck a Grimm you were still mostly in control but as a woman you had to be more willing to put yourself in danger.

Jaune took a dep breath and decided to get to it.

“Let’s do this!” she said pressing a clip on her armor and letting her breasts pop out.

The Grimm growled and licked its lips with a long-forked tongue.

“KYA!” Jaune let out a girlish yelp as the large clawed hands dug into her soft tit flesh “OH!”

The petite blonde moaned as it leaned down starting to kiss and suck on her tits more. She felt the heat of lust beginning to build up in her body, and she could see the Grimm getting erect as well, her body was erotic and the beast wanted her.

“Huh?!” Jaune gasped as the Grimm lifted her up “W-Wait a sec-OHHHH!”

She felt the thick cock sliding into her, the small bony spurs on it rubbing against her wall for a pleasure she never felt before, the thrusting began without warning and she soon found herself moaning more and more, the Grimm was more aggressive than sex with Ren had been, more jerky and random in its thrusting more…primal.

“Ugh…ugh…” she groaned feeling the fight in the beast, her vagina radiating her Aura to keep it subdued as it licked her tits like mad.

She looked at her team, seeing Ren taking a female Beowolf from behind, the dog like woman panting a bit before her skin began to glow and crack with hits of orange as she popped out. Ren stood their sweating a bit, body hot and bothered from fucking Grimm, but Jaune liked seeing him working so hard it was a pleasant sight.

Even Nora was doing her best, pressed into a building wall, big ass getting smashed with two Grimm cocks, none of it phasing her. Though a third was stalking closer and that might be to much, luckily Yang dashed over and slid to her knees, quickly taking that Grimm into her cleavage.

But among all those fighting one was distinguishing herself the most, Pyrrha. She was always considered a prodigy and she’d been training for conflicts like this for years, and her skill showed, the stunning amazon was handling three Grimm at once.

“HMM!” she moaned riding one while stroking off two more as if it was nothing, her muscles twitching and her breasts bouncing.

“Pyrrha!” Jaune gasped as a fourth Ursa approached.

Pyrrha didn’t flinch, she looked at the lusting beast with a determined glare and opened her mouth, sliding it right over his cock.

“MPHM!” she moaned without breaking stride, still stroking and bouncing her body, tits jiggling as her ass smashed down, her soft hands and strong arms pumped away. They growled and hissed, bodies twitching and twisting as Pyrrha ran them to the edge, her power on display, Aura radiating off her to burn them out.

“RAAA!” the Grimm started to roar, cum spraying out in a last moment of pleasure before their bodies vanished into nothing.

“Ha…ha…” Pyrrha panted a bit, brushing some of her hair from her eyes as she recovered.

“HMMP!” Jaune moaned, everyone else was giving it their all, and she was too.

She looked the Grimm fucking her in the eye as she focused her Aura, power pulsating out. Her hair blew and tossed from the motion, the Grimm getting more aggressive as it tried to defeat her, cock thrusting like a piston as Jaune’s sweet Aura nicked away at its resistance.

“I’m not…done!” she yelled, her breasts bouncing as she let out a small concentration of her Aura “HYA!”

“RAAA!” the Grimm roared out as it climaxed, body erupting with energy as it broke apart, Jaune falling to the floor.

“I did it.” She smirked “I still need a lot of practice but I can do this, I can be a Huntress.”

* * *

After a few hours of conflict things finally settled down, the students from Beacon having eliminated the Grimm force.

“My they did well.” Cinder said reading the report “I thought at least a few of them would fail and become pets for the Grimm, oh well perhaps another time.”

“Grimm are mindless perhaps you should have sent a person to get the job done.” Emerald suggested.

“And break the cover no, that wouldn’t work.” She said “Though perhaps with her disguising ability Neo could have gotten something. We still have things in plan for the Vital Festival and this provided a perfect distraction to get certain pieces in place for that.”

The silent girl nodded, Emerald doing the same.

“Now there is another matter I need to attend to.” Cinder stood up with a clever smile on her face “I’ve grown sick of Mercury’s lack of focus; I think he’s due for some punishment.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
